Grandeza Débil
by LinkedAnime
Summary: Hubo una banda que revolucionó el mundo de la música. Sus ritmos, letra y estribillos eran de lo mejor, pero no todo en la vida de sus miembros fue un camino de rosas. Para llegar a lo alto de la cima de la música, nuestros protagonistas sufrirán una vida de frustraciones, Bullying, desamor y desprecio de la que deberán huir a toda costa. NaLu/Gruvia/Jerza / BSO: Linkin Park
1. Todo empieza con

**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic, queridos lectores. Como ya hice con "aquel infierno verde", iré alternando capítulos de "Atrapados por el océano" con éste nuevo que se me ocurrió hace poco. Espero que os guste, aunque es un poco extraño, incluso a mi no me acaba de quedar claro cómo escribirlo. Pero bueno...a ver que sale :D**

**Se recomienda mucho escuchar la "banda sonora" de mi fic. Es muy sencillo, solo tenéis que hacer lo que en las indicaciones en **_**negrita**_** se os pida en determinados momentos de la historia. Toda la "banda sonora" está realmente compuesta e interpretada por **_**Linkin Park**_**, muy recomendable, si queréis disfrutar de buena música. **

Existió una vez una banda que revolucionó el mundo de la música. Sus melodías eran tan rítmicas, sus letras eran tan agonizantes, sus estribillos eran tan pegadizos, que no había persona que tras escucharla no quedase enamorada al instante de ésta. El nombre de ésta banda era _Fairy Tail_, un juego de palabras entre "cola de hada" y "cuento de hadas", ¿ingenioso, no?

Lo que poca gente sabe es que todos los miembros de _Fairy Tail_ tuvieron vidas muy difíciles antes de ser estrellas de la música. Vidas llenas de sufrimiento y frustraciones, que lograron plasmar en sus canciones de una forma terroríficamente perfecta.

Gray aún recordaba vagamente, como una nube de cenizas que se desintegra en el aire con el soplido embravecido del viento, cuando entró por primera vez en su nueva clase, en su nuevo instituto. Siempre quiso estar en ese instituto, pues aparte de ser de un nivel muy alto nivel académico, muchas bandas famosas habían nacido allí. Sin embargo, lo que de verdad le llevó a ese instituto donde todo comenzó, fue el saber que fue dónde su máximo ídolo, el rapero _Underground_, dió sus primeros pasos como cantante de rap. Para él ese género de música lo era todo, en sus tiempos de aburrimiento escribía rimas y estructuraba sus propios raps para entretenerse. Mucha gente de su anterior academia se reía de él por esto. Decían que no podían entender que un hombre de verdad perdiera su tiempo escribiendo cuando podría estar jugando al Fútbol o ligando con los pivones de clase, ya que muchos envidiaban el físico de Gray, y les daba rabia que todas las chicas quisieran "tema" con él, cuando solo se concentrara en escribir "esa basura que escribía".

Todos sus nuevos compañeros giraron su cabeza hacía él, y con tan solo el primer vistazo, y aunque parezca algo hipócrita, pudo divisar quien era el chulo, el capullo, el tonto y la "guarra" de la clase. Seguidamente, volvió su mirada al profesor, el cual le sonrió.

-Alumnos, os presento a vuestro nuevo compañero. Se llama Gray Fullbuster- De sopetón la expresión de Gray se torció. Otra vez volvía a ver esa expresión de pena, pero esta vez en las caras de sus nuevos compañeros. Seguramente ya sabían el motivo por el cual le habían trasladado. Odiaba esa expresión de pena. Odiaba como la gente lo trataba solo porqué su mejor amiga había muerto atropellada en frente de él hacía ya dos meses.

-Mira, puedes sentarte ahí, al lado de _Natsu Dragneel_\- Dijo el profesor, señalando un vacío en la silla que había al lado de un chico pelirrosa que tenía unas ojeras enormes. Cuando entro en contacto visual con Natsu, Gray pudo notar algo que era indescriptible. Cuando se sentó al lado de Natsu, hubo algo que le llamó la atención, era el único de toda la clase, que no tenía esa expresión de pena en su cara. Bueno, el único excepto otras dos chicas que había detrás. Una era pelirroja y la otra era rubia. Ambas tenían expresiones, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿enfadadas? era como si estuvieran constantemente cabreadas. Pudo ver claramente que la chica de cabellera dorada tenía un chicle en la boca, y hacía un globo constantemente con él.

-¿Qué, Natsu, sigues drogado?- Rió la chica rubia. Natsu la miró enfadado.

-Cállate, Lucy, hace años que deje esa mierda- Replicó el pelirrosa, haciendo reír a la rubia.

-Con esas ojeras, seguro que asustas al nuevo, ¿verdad?- Rió Lucy, volviendo su mirada hacía Gray. El susodicho soltó una pequeña risilla.

-Con que no le dé un brote, será suficiente- Sonrió Gray. Lucy reía, mientras Natsu miraba fijamente "al nuevo", como queriéndolo marcar con sus ojeras.

-Muy gracioso, solo empezar ya me caes mal- Afirmó. Gray sonrió amenazadoramente.

-Lo mismo digo- Respondió, manteniéndole la mirada desafiadoramente.

-Mira que eres idiota, Natsu. Deja en paz al nuevo- Dijo la otra chica (la pelirroja). Su mirada era tan terrible que con solo mirarla te derretías de miedo.

-Claro, Erza, tienes razón. No está bien molestar a alguien que no conoces- Afirmó Natsu, y con rapidez, giró la cabeza hacia adelante, dejando de hablar. Con un suspiro, Gray también se giró hacia delante, pero entonces comprendió que no debía haberlo hecho.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó la chica que tenía delante, la cual estaba muy cerca de él. Su rostro estaba sonriente y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Otra más que le atraía su físico. A veces deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser el más feo del mundo.

-Me llamo Gray ¿Y tú?- Preguntó el chico, intentando no apartarla de un tortazo en mitad de la cara.

-Me llamo Juvia, y...eres muy guapo- Sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas que antes. Lucy saltó enseguida.

-Que va, tampoco es para tanto- Dijo la rubia, estirando su cuello hacia delante. Juvia al contestó con una mirada de odio.

-No tienes gusto para los hombres, Lucy. Sin duda es el chico más guapo de éste mundo- Afirmó la peli azul. Gray, a esas alturas, ya no sabía dónde meterse.

-No sé qué le veis a éste imbécil. Yo soy más guapo- Sonrió Natsu. Juvia, Lucy y hasta Erza empezaron a reírse escandalosamente.

-Dime eso cuando se te quiten esas ojeras, que parece que te las has pintado con un carmín negro- Rió Juvia. Erza y Lucy rieron aún más, si es que eso era posible.

-¿Porqué no os vais a la mierda?- Se quejó Natsu, cruzándose de brazos, enfadado.

Al lado de Juvia había un chico sentado. Un chico que no quitaba ojo de la pizarra, y que, a pesar de que estaban conversando con "el nuevo", no se perdía un solo ápice de la clase de Tecnología que todos los demás deberían estar atendiendo.

-Ya que todo el mundo comenta sobre mí ¿Qué piensas tú?- Dirigiéndose hacia ese chico, que ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar su pregunta.

-No te esfuerces más, cariño, él es muy callado y cuando están dando clase no presta atención a otra cosa. Su nombre es _Jellal_\- Dijo Juvia, con ese característico sonrojo que no podía evitar cuando estaba al lado de Gray. Jellal ni siquiera se molestó en girarse, ya que estaban hablando de él.

-Oye- Una chica situada a la izquierda de Gray, en otra fila de pupitres, llamó su atención. -Si necesitas algo...solo dímelo...¿vale? Y no hables mucho con ésos, son muy raros...- Añadió la chica. Gray apretó fuerte el puño. Tenía esa maldita expresión en la cara, y lo trataba como si estuviera enfermo terminal, o como si fuera retrasado mental. Todos los que en su anterior clase lo trataban como menos que un trapo sucio, de un día para otro, con la noticia de la trágica muerte de su mejor amiga, empezaron a tratarlo bien. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan...? No tenía palabras para describir ese acto. ¿No pretenderían que se creyera que lo trataban bien solo por ser él? Hubiera que lo trataran como siempre, en vez de que lo hicieran así, creyendo que así lograrían mitigar algo del enorme dolor de su corazón. Eso, sumado al sonrojo que tenía esa chica (debido a su físico), le ponía enfermo y le daban ganas de gritarle de todos menos "guapa".

-No les hagas caso, es solo que a nadie excepto a nosotros nos gusta el Rock. Es por eso que no hay que seguirles el rollo. Que sigan ahogándose en su Pop comercial y en su Reggaetón machista. Por desgracia, cada uno es libre de oír lo que quiera- Aclaró Natsu. Gray no vio del todo bien que diera a entender que _TODO el pop y TODO el Reggaetón_ era basura comercial y machista, respectivamente; pero en cierto modo estaba de acuerdo con él. Tampoco es que fuera gran fan del _Rock_, pero en parte se identificaba con él, pues le parecía un género de música de alguna forma conectado con el _Rap y el Hip-Hop_.

-Sí, es por eso que nuestra banda no tiene seguidores. Nunca nos dan la oportunidad de tocar delante de todo el instituto. Incluso los profesores y la dirección dicen que no pueden arriesgarse a que cantemos _Rock_ y empecemos a gritar sin sentido, según ellos, como hacen normalmente los cantantes de Rock- Dijo Lucy, apenada. ¿En serio los propios profesores, ya adultos y maduros, pensaban que el _Rock_ era gritar sin sentido?

-Solo tienen éxito las bandas de Pop y los que cantan Reggaetón. Nunca tendremos la oportunidad de tocar- Afirmó Lucy. Natsu suspiró.

-Y aunque tuviéramos la oportunidad, estos capullos que tenemos como compañeros no sabrían reconocerlo- A Gray se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La cara de Natsu estaba ensombrecida y su rostro desprendía odio. Era algo que no podría describir fácilmente. ¿Qué les harían en realidad toda la clase a Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Jellal y Juvia? Estaba claro que bajo sus fachadas de jóvenes alegres, se escondía algo terrible. Pero entonces sonrió al darse cuenta de algo.

_Eran los únicos que le trataban naturalmente, y que no ponían esa cara de pena con solo verlo._

Entonces, en el cambio de clase, fue cuando Natsu vio a Gray escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno.

-¿Que escribes?- Preguntó el pelirrosa. Gray lo miró y respondió.

-Escribo Rap. Me encanta el Rap. Es lo único que me relaja. Cuando estoy solo lo canto- Afirmó. Natsu sonrió.

-Me gusta eso- ¿Acaso no le iba a decir nada? ¿No le iba a insultar por oír Rap? Gray comprendió que quizás era la primera vez en su vida que alguien entendía lo que significaba que un género de música te guste, te relaje y te de ganas de seguir en éste mundo. Probablemente Natsu sentía lo mismo por el Rock que él por el Rap, y eso le hizo comprender en seguida una cosa: Tenía que ayudarlos a actuar. Tenía que conseguir de alguna forma que pudiesen tocar frente a todos. Tenía que buscar la forma de que cantaran tan bien que nadie pudiese reírse de ellos.

-Oye ¿Por qué no probáis otra vez a decirle a dirección que os haga tocar en el festival de navidad, de aquí a dos meses? Puede quedar como un verdadero concierto de Rock, eso sí, bajo la nieve- Sonrió Gray. Natsu negó con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera nos hace caso. Son demasiados "NO". Ya desistí hace tiempo- Gray se quedó pensativo.

-¿Y si voy yo a preguntar? Quizás le convenza- Natsu sonrió.

-Si quieres probar...- Respondió él.

Cuando Gray salía por la puerta, Juvia empezó a perseguirle, incordiándolo a más no poder.

-¿A dónde va?- Preguntó Lucy. Natsu la miró con los ojos brillando.

-Prepárate Lucy, tengo la sensación de que esta vez sí que actuaremos. Gray va a pedirle a la directora que nos deje actuar. Te confío al batería, sé que lo harás bien- Lucy intentó decir algo, pero Natsu solo le dio una palmadita en la espalda y se fue corriendo a contárselo al resto de la banda, mientras todos con los que se cruzaba, se apartaban de él, como queriéndolo evitar. Entonces vio en el cuaderno de Gray, lo que éste había escrito, y se lo quedó mirando apenada.

-Escribe muy buenas rimas- Afirmó.

_Tras dos meses de ardua negociación con la dirección del colegio... _

La clase de Física y Química estaba empezando, pero cuando Gray habló, nadie de la banda excepto Jellal prestó atención a las explicaciones del profesor.

-Chicos, chicos. A dicho que sí. Mañana actuareis en el concierto de navidad. Dice que confía en vosotros- Dijo Gray, sonriendo. Natsu le dio una abrazo al borde del lloro.

-Eres mi héroe, tío. Mi héroe- Dijo Natsu, Gray asintió levemente con la cabeza, y lo despegó bruscamente de él.

-Sabía que podíamos confiar en ti, amor mío. Eres mi héroe- Dijo Juvia (bueno, en realidad, más que decir, lo gritó), mientras se abalanzaba sobre Gray.

-Solo una cosa, por pura curiosidad...¿qué hace cada uno en la banda?- Preguntó Gray, aún aprisionado por los brazos de Juvia, que se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a soltarlo.

-Yo soy el vocalista, Lucy se encarga de la batería, Erza es el bajo, Juvia la guitarra eléctrica y Jellal es el DJ- Aclaró Natsu. Gray asintió.

-Oye, gracias por todo, Gray- Dijo Era, con la misma cara estricta de siempre. Lucy se acercó y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Gray.

-A ver si un día te animas a rapear delante de todos. Estoy segura de que podrías hacer grandes cosas- Gray le sonrió, en señal de agradecimiento, y empezó a atender las explicaciones del profesor. La letra de su _Rap_ retumbaba en su mente, y su rostro se ensombrecía cada vez más, sin remedio alguno.

_Y entonces, el día siguiente a la hora de cantar..._

El ambiente era increíble. Todo el instituto estaba aglomerado frente al escenario y aplaudiendo la retirada del grupo más popular. Las "_Cometa Girls_", un grupo de Pop formado por tres chicas muy populares y guapas, y que según el colegio, tenían mucho recorrido. Y ahora, era el turno de "_Fairy Tail_", el nuevo grupo formado por Natsu, Juvia, Jellal, Erza y Lucy. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, pero tenían que darlo todo. Habían practicado durante años para éste momento, tenían que hacerlo PERFECTO. Sabían que su instituto era famoso por las bandas que salían de él, y sabían que había gente importante mirando des de el público.

-Venga chicos, sé que podéis. Sé que siempre habéis soñado con poder demostrar al mundo cuanto amáis el Rock. Os conozco des de hace tres escasos meses, pero está claro que vuestro momento ha llegado. Confío en vosotros. Os apoyaré des del publico- Gray se iba a ir, pero entonces Natsu lo cogió del brazo y lo giró, haciendo que quedara mirando hacia él.

-No puedes irte al público. Tienes que salir con nosotros al escenario, Gray. Tienes que formar parte de la banda- Sonrió Natsu. Gray negó.

-Respeto vuestros gustos, pero no me gusta el Rock tanto como a vosotros. Haría el ridículo- Natsu sonrió, y le dio un papel arrugado a Gray.

-Pues entonces canta Rap- Gray miró el papel. Era el Rap que estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno. -Supongo que fue duro lo de tu amiga. Es normal que escribas cosas sobre ello. Es normal que quieras expresar tu dolor en una de tus canciones. Solo hazlo. Solo...- Lo que dijo, hizo que Gray sonriera de la forma más sincera en que lo había hecho nunca.

..._Muestra al mundo cuanto amas el_ _Rap_-

Cuando la banda, ya con Gray como miembro, salió al escenario, las risas se apoderaron del público. Nadie apostaba un duro por ellos. Era muy triste ver los abucheos y los silbidos del público. No era justo que después de tanto trabajo, Natsu y los demás no tuvieran derecho siquiera a un poco de respeto. Gray estaba por decir algo, pero entonces, Natsu le tocó el hombro.

-Les callaremos la boca con nuestra música- Sonrió. Con esa simple frase, todo resquicio de duda en Gray se esfumó. Y entonces empezó a sonar la base de su rap ¿Donde coño habrían conseguido eso? Qué más da...ya nada más le quedaba cantar, y sumirse en las notas de su canción...

**Voy a hacer una pausa. Por favor, id a YouTube y mientras leéis la letra de la canción escuchad **_**LINKIN PARK - IN THE END**_**. Es la canción que canta el grupo "Fairy Tail" aquí. **

_sin paréntesis_ = partes de Natsu / _Paréntesis _= Partes de Gray

It starts with one...  
(One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed  
this rhyme to explain in due time)  
All I know  
(Time is a valuable thing  
Watch It fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch It count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away)  
It's so unreal  
(Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
I wasted it all just) to watch you go  
(I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What It meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when...)  
I Tried so hard, and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
(One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
to remind myself how) I tried so hard  
(In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it) got so far  
(Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me) in the end  
(I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when...)  
I Tried so hard, and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know (x 2)  
I tried so hard, and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter)

_CONTINUARÁ..._

**¿Os gusta? La verdad, a mi me ha encantado escribirlo, aunque quizás es un poco largo el capitulo, ¿no? REVIEWS PLS BYE! **


	2. Cansado de ser lo que quieres que sea

**Aquí vuelvo (tras bastante tiempo sin escribir) con el nuevo capítulo de mi fic "**_**Grandeza débil**_**". Todos los que esperan nuevo capítulo de "**_**Atrapados por el océano**_**", tranquilos, en breve estará listo. Perdón por la tardanza, y empecemos...**

_**Grandeza Débil: Capítulo 2**_

Cuando terminaron de cantar, un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre el público, y la banda podía ver como todos estaban totalmente sorprendidos. Y, de alguna forma, aquel incómodo silencio era un dulce sinónimo del aplauso más caluroso, y por tanto, de la victoria más absoluta.

Y, sin más dilación, el público estalló en un terremoto de aplausos y se empezaron a oír alaridos de pura emoción. Todo había sido perfecto: _la base_, electrónica pero rockera, _la batería_, perfectamente temporizada, _y las guitarras_, melódicas pero estridentes cuando debían serlo. Todo eso sumado a la emotiva letra escrita e interpretada con la entonación perfecta de Gray y a la voz perfectamente raspada de Natsu; era un intenso orgasmo para los oídos de cualquier humano.

-Joder...ha sido increíble...- Sonrió Gray, volviéndose hacia Natsu. Pero entonces pudo ver otra vez en los ojos del pelirrosa eso que de vez en cuando divisaba: _rencor y odio_. Esos sentimientos que él savia que su amigo no mostraba pero que, sin lugar a dudas, lo estaban pudriendo por dentro de una forma cuanto menos terrible.

-¿Porqué aplauden? No es justo que nos jodan todo el rato, y que de repente, y sin más, estos malditos hijos de las mil...- Gray le puso la mano en el hombro a Natsu, y éste pudo ver en la sonrisa de su amigo algo que le hizo parar lo que estaba diciendo.

-Les hemos cayado la boca con nuestra música, ¿no era eso lo que deseabas?- Las palabras de Gray llegaron hondo en Natsu, pero ni siquiera eso pudo hacer, ni hoy en día puede hacer, que se fueran las heridas de su corazón, heridas abiertas en los más profundo de su ser. Heridas que no pueden lavarse jamás del todo. Heridas de las que nunca puedes olvidarte del todo.

.

-¿Dónde está Natsu?- Preguntó un hombre de edad media. Su mujer ni siquiera se molestó en voltearse para responderle.

-En su cuarto- Respondió fríamente. El hombre suspiró y subió por las escaleras de su domicilio hacia el cuarto de su hijo: Natsu.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la estancia en cuestión, pudo divisar la figura de su hijo tumbado en la cama escuchando música con unos auriculares, iluminado por la tenue luz que desprendía la pequeña rendija abierta entre la persiana y el final de la ventana.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy? Tu madre y yo estamos preocupados- Afirmó el padre de Natsu. Natsu apretó fuerte los puños. Eso era mentira. Ellos nunca se preocuparían por un _hijo no deseado_ como él. nunca se habían preocupado antes, no lo iban a hacer ahora. No iban a dejar de pelearse por tal de no causarle daño a él. No iban a dejar de tirarse mierda el uno al otro por tal de que su hijo no se sintiera vacío y confundido. No, sus padres seguirían peleando y gritándose por siempre. Y cuando tuvieran un mal día, lo pagarían pegándole o recordándole la mierda de vida que tiene en el colegio. Eso se había convertido en una rutina para él. Una rutina de la que muchas veces había intentado salir, pero que siempre le había ganado. En lo único que podía confiar de verdad era en el Metal. La única cosa que, por paradójico que parezca (puesto que el Metal es una música agresiva), le alejaba por unos minutos de la realidad que tenía que vivir.

-Sé que para alguien como tú, perder a un padre debe ser duro. Pero comprende que tu madre es una maldita **** sin perdón- Natsu ya no podía más con la basura que sus padres sacaban por la boca. Le había dicho mil veces que dejara de insultar a su madre. Que eso no le hacía más fuerte, ni le iba a dar la razón. De hecho, esta vez se lo tendría que haber dicho, pero...¿para qué? Solo conseguiría un guantazo y una bronca con humillación incluida.

-Solo...vete...por favor...necesito...estar solo...- El padre de Natsu intentaba volver a acercarse a él. Pero él ya estaba cansado de mentiras y de falsedad. Cada muestra de cariño de su padre se esfumaba cada vez que volvía a casa borracho y le agredía a él y prácticamente violaba a su madre. Al igual pasaba con su madre, fingía que lo quería, pero no podía perdonar que engañara a su padre con tantos hombres que perdió la cuenta en los cincuenta. No podía soportar que su padre, ese hombre al que tanto admiraba y que trabajaba por el sustento de la familia, se convirtiera irremediablemente en un parasito sedentario, violento y alcohólico, debido a las infidelidades de su mujer.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- Los ojos de Natsu se abrían como platos, en un intento por apartar la mirada rodeada por siniestras ojeras de su padre. El grito de Natsu provocó que su padre le diera un bofetón, y después un puñetazo en el estómago y después otro en la cara...para tiempo después...beber de esa botella que tenía en su mano derecha.

-Maldito imbécil, esto es lo que pasa por no usar preservativo, hijo mío. Úsalos cuando tengas la oportunidad, así no tendrás que cuidar de gilipollas como tú- Natsu no podía parar de llorar, y se dolía del pómulo derecho mientras de su boca derramaba sangre. Sus ojos desprendían dolor. Pero no dolor físico, un dolor mucho más pesado y destructor, un dolor psicológico.

En un arrebato de rabia, Natsu escupió en la cara a su "padre", y empezó a correr escaleras abajo. Su madre seguía inmutada, y de espaldas, lavaba los platos. Como de costumbre hacía cuando su padre llegaba borracho a casa.

Ya ni se molestaba en pedir ayuda a su madre. Nunca se la daba. Solo se quedaba ahí, sin hacer nada, mientras el padre de Natsu les pegaba una paliza. En el fondo, ella también creía que Natsu había sido producto de un _error_. En el fondo, incluso Natsu era consciente de que su existencia era de por sí un _error_. En ese momento, Natsu pensó en lo que tenía en aquella casa. Tenía una cama en la que le era imposible descansar, tenía unos padres que no le querían y una pertenencias que su padre rompía cada vez que llegaba a casa bebido (muy frecuentemente). Si lo pensaba bien, realmente no tenía nada. Por eso, decidió irse de casa. Y así fue como Natsu escapó de su hogar, dejando atrás la vida que conocía solo cuando tenía _diez años_.

Durante un período largo de tiempo fue de lugar en lugar, intentando encontrar un banco en el que dormir y rebuscando en la basura de la gran ciudad en busca de algo de comida, mientras los transeúntes se apartaban de él como si fuese menos que un perro. Cuando llovía se refugiaba en algún que otro portal hasta que el portero le echaba casi a patadas. Lo único que aún conservaba era su reproductor de cintas Rock y sus auriculares. Fue lo único bueno que se llevó de aquel infierno que muchos llamarían casa. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo malviviendo como un niño vagabundo, y se sentaba en las entradas de los supermercados para pedir limosna. Si había suerte, conseguía lo suficiente para comprar una bolsa de patatas, pero si no la había, tenía que pasar el día sin comer. Siempre quiso entrar a ese orfanato por el que pasaba cada vez que paseaba sin rumbo de aquí para allá, pero entrar sería un poco como reconocer su miseria, y por eso se resistía, y se convencía a si mismo inútilmente de que su vida no estaba tan mal.

Pero, ni siquiera él sabía, que la felicidad le había estado esperando durante todo ese tiempo dentro de aquel edificio. Su vida escolar también había sido difícil. No tenía amigos y toda su clase se burlaba de él porque le gustaba el Metal y a veces se vestía con camisetas de sus bandas preferidas. Pero, por primera vez, dentro de aquel lugar, iba a conocer a su primera amiga de verdad: _Lucy Heartphilia_, la actual batería de _Fairy Tail_.

Natsu aún recordaba vagamente, como una nube de cenizas que se desintegra en el aire con el soplido embravecido del viento, cuando vio por primera vez a Lucy. El chico pelirrosa estaba demacrado por la falta de alimento, y se tambaleaba débilmente frente al orfanato. No pudo más y se desmayó. Para cuando despertó, estaba en una habitación, arropado por una manta. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que en frente suyo había una bandeja con suculenta comida, que no dudó en devorar cual animal salvaje. Un detalle que ignoraba le hizo parar de comer (imaginad el impacto que tuvo que recibir para que dejara de comer, después de haber estado al menos dos semanas sin comer), a su lado había una chica rubia moviendo la cabeza y las manos (simulando tocar una batería) al ritmo de su canción de Rock preferida.

-¿Que haces?- Le preguntó Natsu, sonriente pero sorprendido. La chica se puso totalmente roja.

-¿Me has visto? Joder, que vergüenza...- Lucy miraba hacia otro lado totalmente avergonzada por sus actos. Natsu soltó una risilla.

-No pasa nada. Tienes ritmo, podrías tocar muy bien la batería...- Sonrió el chico pelirrosa. Lucy lo miró con expresión sorprendida.

-¿En serio?- Le preguntó. Natsu asintió serio.

-Por cierto...¿dónde estoy?- Preguntó el chico.

-Estás en un orfanato. Si estabas en la calle en el estado en el que te encontrabas supuse que era porqué no tenías padres...como yo...- A Natsu se le ensombreció la mirada. Aún hoy recuerda la respuesta a esa pregunta que le hizo Lucy como uno de los momentos más duros de toda su vida.

-_No, tampoco tengo padres_\- Respondió.

-Tranquilo, ya formas parte del orfanato- Afirmó al chica. Natsu la miró confundido. -Sí, papá ya te ha hecho la ficha. Estas dentro- Sonrió Lucy. Natsu negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero prefiero estar solo que vivir con gente que pueda hacerme daño. Más daño del que ya me han hecho. Solo tengo catorce años pero conzco muy bien el dolor- Lucy puso una mueca de enfado.

-¿Piensas que te voy a hacer daño? ¿Nos acabamos de conocer y ya piensas que soy una bruja sin escrúpulos?- Natsu negó rápidamente.

-No, de hecho por lo poco que te conozco, me has caído fenomenal. Pero...dudo que los demás me acepten como soy...Además, me han dicho que los propietarios del orfanato pegan y hacen cosas horribles a los niños que viven dentro de él...prefiero estar en la calle...- Natsu iba a levantarse, pero Lucy lo paró en seco.

-Solo somos tú y yo aquí. No hay nadie más, somos los "hijos" de un hombre que tiene la licencia de orfanato. Nada más somos nosotros dos. Seguramente te refieres al orfanato que tenías delante de donde te encontré. No sé si es verdad lo que dicen de sus dueños, pero no estás en él- Natsu relajó sus abdominales y volvió a estirarse completamente en la cama.

-En ese caso, está bien- Sonrió Natsu. Era la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo en que sentía el calor de las mantas y la comodidad de un colchón. Hacía ya cuatro años que no dormía en un colchón.

Esos años fueron geniales, y su relación con Lucy y con sus "padre" se hizo muy estrecha, tanto que podía considerarlos sus familia. A_ Makarov _lo consideraba su padre, y aunque no tenía "madre", podía ver sonriente que hacía lo posible porque él y Lucy fuesen felices. Pero, por parte de Lucy, más que ser su "hermana", lo que notaba era que era su amiga, su mejor amiga, su única amiga. Compartían gustos y aficiones (de hecho habían empezado a cantar ellos dos solos, Lucy usando unos cubos como batería y Natsu practicando su voz, que por ese entonces ya era bastante buena), y además estaban siempre riendo, y aunque a veces Lucy metía el dedo en la llaga, siempre acababan divirtiéndose. Sinceramente, el tiempo que Natsu y Lucy pasaban junto a Makarov era un sueño hecho realidad. Un sueño tan sencillo como tener una familia.

Más, todo cambiaba al entrar al instituto, una nueva etapa de su vida que sin duda fue aún más dolorosa que en su escuela primaria, es duro que la gente te insulte y te pegue, pero, es aún más doloroso que la gente te esquive y haga como si no existes. Sentir que la gente ni siquiera se molesta en hacerte la vida imposible es algo con lo que Natsu y Lucy habían tenido que lidiar toda su vida escolar, al menos hasta que llegaron Juvia, Jellal y Erza. Ellos compartían todos el gusto por el Metal, y era algo que, de hecho, les encantaba tanto, que decidieron hacer una banda formada por ellos cinco. ¿Por qué no? Su instituto era famoso por las bandas de música que salían de él. Aunque el Metal no era una música muy común allí, si hacían buen Metal, estaban seguros de que acabarían reconociéndolo.

A partir de ese momento empezaron a practicar una y otra vez, a escribir canciones, etc., y a esperar que algún día la dirección del instituto les permitiese demostrar su valía tocando delante de todo el instituto. Cosa que parecía tan imposible, que estuvieron a punto de desistir. Pero entonces, como por arte del destino, llegó Gray (el rapero de la banda), y les empezó a ayudar con todo, y les hizo el favor más grande de sus vidas, convenciendo a la dirección.

Pero por parte de los otros compañeros, esos que ahora gritaban: "OTRA, OTRA" des del público solo habían recibido indiferencia y eso les causaba un dolor inenarrable, sobre todo a Natsu, que había tenido que sufrir TANTO para llegar a ese escenario.

-¿Quieren otra?- Preguntó Natsu. -De acuerdo, cantaremos "_Numb_", una canción dedicada a ellos- Aclaró. -Gray tu solo tienes que decir antes del estribillo "_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_"- Dijo Natsu. Gray asintió. Y entonces empezó esa canción llena de dolor por parte de todos, pero tan necesaria para entender a la banda.

**Voy a hacer una pausa. Por favor, id a YouTube y escuchad LINKIN PARK - NUMB. Es la canción que canta "Fairy Tail" aquí. **

_sin paréntesis = partes de Natsu / patentéis = partes de Gray_

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

_CONTINUARÁ..._

**Perdón por la tardanza OTRA VEZ...REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	3. busca otro lugar para tu codicia

**Hola, aquí vengo de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic "Grandeza grande". Es cierto, llevo DEMASIADO tiempo si subir nada. Lo siento :(**

_**Grandeza Débil: Chapter 3**_

El bienestar de la banda se abría paso entre los sonoros aplausos del público. Aunque solo fueron algunos, se percataron de lo que querían transmitirles con esa canción. Estaban hartos de ser invisibles a los ojos de los demás. De alguna forma, el saber eso, les quitó las ganas de aplaudir. La banda podía ver satisfecha, que realmente habían conseguido transmitirles algo de su profundo sufrimiento, y eso fue suficiente para que Natsu se girara sonriente hacia Gray, y asintiera, ésta vez sí, satisfecho.

-Increíble. Me ha encantado esa canción. Aunque casi no tiene Rap, me ha parecido increíble. No, si al final le voy a acabar cogiendo cariño al Rock- Sonrío Gray, mientras Natsu reía junto a él.

-Pues puedes cantarla todas las veces que quieras…- Dijo Lucy, haciendo que Gray se girara hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la batería (con Lucy sentada enfrente) para encontrar su rostro. –Pero solo si decides formar parte de la banda- Añadió.

-Que Gray, ¿quieres ser el rapero oficial de Fairy Tail?- Preguntó Natsu, obviamente desando un "si" por respuesta.

-Claro- Sonrío.

Entonces subió el director al escenario, y tras felicitarlos, les pidió que bajaran del escenario. Por una vez pudieron sentir que cuando fueron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos, la gente los miraba de forma amigable. Habían conseguido lo impensable.

-¿Como consigues cantar con esa voz raspada? ¡Es brutal!- Preguntó el chico de detrás de la silla. Natsu lo miró de reojo y sonrío levemente, sorprendido. ¿Le estaba preguntando algo como eso a él?

-No sé, siempre he cantado así, me gusta raspar la voz, para cantar letras depresivas o agónicas, siempre me han dicho que me sale muy bien- En verdad eso no era cierto. Nadie le había dicho que lo hacía bien. Todo el mundo presuponía que cantaba mal y nadie se había dignado a oírlo detenidamente.

Entonces el director empezó a hablar des del escenario en el que, hace unos instantes, había tocado la banda de _Fairy Tail_.

-Bien. Gracias a todos por participar en el festival de navidad. Como siempre hacemos, las bandas que han estado en éste escenario serán seleccionadas para el concurso de bandas del instituto. A quien gane esta competición le haremos su primer disco. Con todo pagado. Ya sabéis como va, solo tenéis que crear una canción, y presentarla delante de todo el instituto y delante del jurado musical. Si lo hacéis bien, obtendréis puntuaciones altas, si no, bajas. Quien más puntos tenga tras su concierto gana. Así que tenéis que dar lo mejor de vosotros. Tened en cuenta que si lográis crear vuestro propio disco, mucha gente se verá atraída por él, pues está creado por una banda criada en nuestro instituto. Mucha suerte- Dijo el director, seguido de muchos aplausos. Después una tormenta de gente se hizo presente, para de nuevo volver a clase. Era última hora del primer trimestre y todos los exámenes habían terminado, así que no trabajarían demasiado, eso estaba claro.

-Natsu- El chico pelirrosa giró la cabeza, y entre una marea de gente pudo ver a aquella chica albina que le había dado todo y se lo había quitado también. Intentó evitarla, buscando con sus ojos a los miembros de _Fairy Tail_, pero como por arte del destino, se encontraba solo (cosa irónica, porqué estaba rodeada de mucha gente. Gente que no conocía de nada y que formaban aquella marea de personas tan densa en la que casi costaba respirar). Por un momento se sintió en el ojo del huracán. –Has estado genial- Añadió, aquella chica, ya al lado de Natsu. Éste ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Por miedo a volver a caer bajo su hechizo. Por miedo, al fin y al cabo, de volver a herirse a sí mismo.

-Gracias, Lisanna. Ahora vete, _Laxus_ estará esperándote- Dijo Natsu, cabizbajo. Lisanna lo miró melancólica.

-Siento todo lo que te hice pasar…pero ya no soy la misma…he cambiado…- Aclaró la chica alvina. Natsu apretó con fuerza los puños. ¿Qué demonios quería de él? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz de una vez? Por su culpa había estado a punto de perderlo todo. A sus casi hermanos de Fairy Tail, a su amor por el Rock, incluso su dignidad. Ya le había dejado claro que se fuera con Laxus y que nunca más le dirigiese la palabra. Que sus palabras eran nocivas, y la aura que desprendía también. Solo quería encontrar un lugar, metafóricamente hablando, para descansar.

-Éste tema está ya más que zanjado. No eches sal en la herida- Aclaró Natsu. Lisanna optó por retirarse antes de que las cosas se pusieran más tensas entre ellos, con una expresión dolorida.

Natsu aún recordaba vagamente, como una nube de cenizas que se desintegra en el aire con el soplido embravecido del viento, el momento en el que conoció a Lisanna. Ambos cursaban en la misma escuela primaria, aunque en ese entonces aún no se conocían demasiado. En esa época, Natsu ya podía notar que Lisanna lo miraba mucho, ya que le llamaba la atención que siempre estuviera solo. La chica no lo acababa de entender, ya que el chico era muy atractivo y, por lo poco que lo conocía, no podía decir que era una mala persona. Se podría decir que Lisanna creció viendo a Natsu estar en soledad, y oyendo a la clase despotricar contra él, diciendo que sus padres tenían problemas y que era un emo que cualquier día de estos se cortaría las venas. También cabe recalcar que Lisanna era una de las chicas más populares de su clase, y todo el mundo iba detrás de ella. Muchos chicos habían recibido su rechazo, y era tenida como una diosa entre las diosas. Un día Lisanna se acercó a Natsu en el recreo, dejando totalmente patidifuso al chico. Siempre solía sentarse en una pared que había detrás del instituto, comiendo su almuerzo en silencio. Estaba ya demasiado cansado de que lo insultaran si lo veían directamente.

-¿Natsu, no?- Preguntó Lisanna, mientras se sentaba al lado de un ruborizado Natsu. No podía negar que aquella chica era muy atractiva.

-S-S-Si. ¿T-T-Tu eres…Lisanna…no?- Mierda, era demasiado sexy. No podía pensar con claridad mientras hablaba con ella. Os parecerá exagerado, pero no podía pensar con claridad si olía su perfume tan cerca suyo. Además, él no estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar con gente, y menos con chicas, y mucho menos con chicas atractivas. ¿En serio Lisanna había venido a hablar con él? La chica no podía parar de reír.

-Pareces muy nervioso. Me gusta eso- Aclaró, con aquella sonrisa que hizo que a Natsu casi se le parara el corazón. -Oye ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy rojo…- Sonrió Lisanna, irónica (pues ella sabía que estaba rojo por ella).

A partir de aquella conversación, empezó una amistad nociva que llegó más allá del segundo curso de secundaria. Hubo una temporada que Natsu dejó de cantar para _Fairy Tail_, pues decía que tenía que acompañar a Lisanna para aquí y para allá, y por estar con ella dejó de lado el Rock. No podo evitar enamorarse locamente de ella. Era la chica que lo había sacado del pozo de la soledad. Todo era perfecto. Lamentablemente, durante mucho tiempo fue su títere. Lisanna sabía que Natsu la amaba y siempre que necesitaba dinero, un favor o algún pringado para librarse de alguien, llamaba a Natsu, lo "atontaba" un poco con su indecentes dotes, y lo utilizaba vilmente. Pero, al final del día, Natsu seguía como antes: solo. De hecho, incluso peor, ya que por alguna razón le desgastaba estar con Lisanna. Esa razón era más que obvia: lo estaba utilizando como a un pelele, y el amor es ciego, pero los músculos sienten el peso de la traición sin importar qué.

Durante mucho tiempo esto fue así: Lisanna feliz y divirtiéndose día tras día a costa del sufrimiento de Natsu, Natsu peleado con los miembros de Fairy Tail, y la banda diciéndole que se alejara de Lisanna, que no le convenía, que aunque no se diera cuenta, lo utilizaba.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, todo se fue el garete cuando Natsu le confesó a Lisanna todo lo que sentía. La chica no supo cómo reaccionar, y le dijo que le dejara pensar la respuesta unos días. De nada sirvió su evasión, pues Natsu pilló a Lisanna y al matón de clase: Laxus, ese perro sin corazón que no hacía más que torturarlo, besándose apasionadamente. SU Lisanna, esa chica tan frágil, bella y buena, traicionándole vilmente, y además con alguien que ella misma decía odiar. Al salir del trance, del hechizo en el que Lisanna lo había metido por más de tres años, no sabe qué fue lo más doloroso: saber que lo había utilizado o saber que aquella que creía que era su amiga como mínimo, era en verdad su némesis. Y pensar que estuvo a punto de perder a Lucy y sus verdaderos amigos por ella.

El dolor de sus mentiras y engaños aún estaban grabados en su piel y en su mente. No podía pretender que después de aquello, podía volver a hablar con ella como si nada. ¿Le había gustado la canción? ¿Quién dice que no estaba mintiendo de nuevo? ¿Quién dice que no lo iba a volver a utilizar? ¿Quién dice que detrás de esa presentación amistosa no había intenciones mucho más oscuras? Aquello era pasado, y prefería no recordar tanto dolor. Prefería saber que nunca más iba a poder ser engañado. Al menos no por ella.

-¿Natsu?- Gray tocó el hombro de su compañero, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -¿En qué piensas?- Añadió. Natsu sonrió, recuperándose del golpe emocional producido por esos dolorosos recuerdos.

-¿En qué voy a pensar? En nuestra siguiente canción- Sonrió Natsu. Gray asintió, extrañado. Le parecía que estaba pensando en algo doloroso. –Vente ésta noche a mi casa, he invitado a todos para idear la letra y el ritmo. Así podremos hablarlo todos juntos- Gray estaba emocionado. Parecían una banda de verdad. Y aunque ellos eran Rockeros, podía sentir en ellos esa aura rapera que tanto le gustaba y que le producía ganas de continuar junto a esos chicos.

Finalmente la banda optó por un ritmo cañero, a hacer una canción muy Rockera, pero muy Rapera a la vez, y eso es lo que hicieron. La letra era una mezcla entre unos versos escritos hace tiempo por Natsu (que hablan de su relación con Lisanna) y un Rap escrito por Gray a partir de estos versos. Además Natsu quería sorprender al público, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que intentar un _mega-Screamo_ de esos que dejan con la piel de gallina. Cuando practicaron, a Gray le sorprendió que Natsu no acabara con las cuerdas vocales reventadas. Pero al resto de la banda le apreció "bueno", y ya está. Se notaba que él era nuevo, y que casi no había escuchado Rock. Pero le estaba empezando a coger cariño a ese género musical.

Finalmente llegó el día de la verdad, y tras las _Cometa Girls_, con su canción "All I Know is love" y una ovación brutal por parte del público (que por cierto, era incluso más amplio que en el festival de Navidad), les tocaba a nuestro grupo protagonista: a Fairy Tail. Mientras entraban al escenario, se cruzaron con las tres integrantes de las _Cometa Girls, _y una de ellas: _Melodie Crisp_, empujo levemente a Natsu y le dijo algo.

-Venga, emos, a ver qué mierda tocáis hoy- Se burló Melodie. Natsu la miró irónico.

-Te reto a intentar cantar con voz raspada, monada. Además, por favor, la próxima vez…- Dijo Natsu, con una delatadora sonrisa en sus labios. –intenta hablar de algo que no sea el amor en tus canciones- Añadió. Gray rió mientras las _Cometa Girls_ cuchicheaban entre ellas, muy enfadadas. Ambos grupos empezaron a alejarse, y entonces _Fairy Tail_ pisó de nuevo el escenario y notó el calor de un público que le aplaudía como si les fuera la vida en ello. Es increíble como las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro.

-Hola a todos- Dijo Natsu, entre gritos de emoción en el público. "Esto realmente parece un concierto de Rock" pensó. –Ésta canción que hemos compuesto va dedicada a esos falsos amigos que te utilizan y te machacan hasta que no queda nada de ti- Nadie lo pudo notar. Ni siquiera el resto de _Fairy Tail_. Pero Natsu desvió la vista hacia Lisanna, que estaba en la cuarta fila a la derecha. Ella abrió los ojos de una forma terrible y entonces se dio cuenta de que esa canción era por ella. –Espero que os guste, con todos ustedes: _A Place for My Head_\- Añadió, entre gritos de emoción del público (de nuevo).

**Voy a hacer una pausa. ****Por favor, id a YouTube y escuchad LINKIN PARK – A PLACE FOR MY HEAD. Es la canción que canta "**_**Fairy Tail**_**" aquí. **

_Sin paréntesis = partes de Natsu / Paréntesis = partes de Gray_

(I watch how the moon sits in the sky in the dark night  
Shining with the light from the sun  
And the sun doesn't give light to the moon assuming  
The moon's gonna owe it one

It makes me think of how you act for me  
You do favors and then rapidly  
You just turn around and start asking me  
About things that you want back from me  
I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest)  
I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head  
(Maybe someday I'll be just like you  
And step on people like you do and  
Run away of the people I thought I knew  
I remember back then who you were  
You used to be calm, used to be strong  
Used to be generous but you should've known  
That you'd wear out your welcome  
And now you see how quiet it is, all alone  
I'm so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest)  
I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head  
You try to take the best of me  
GO AWAY  
I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head  
Stay a…way  
(I'm so sick of the tension) STAY  
(Sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed) A  
(While I find a place to rest  
I'm so sick of the tension) WAY  
(Sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed) STAY AWAY FROM ME  
(While I find a place to rest)

**CONTINUARÁ…Reviews pls BYE!**


	4. tu voz te escucha bajo tu piel

**Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo cap de "Grandeza Débil". Espero que so guste :D**

_**Grandeza Débil: Chapter 4**_

-¡JODER!- Gritó Natsu mientras sonaba la última nota la canción "_A Place for my head_", y dirigió una mirada de indescriptible rencor hacia Lisanna. La chica albina estaba totalmente descompuesta y al borde del lloro. Realmente lo había hecho sufrir hasta límites que ni ella misma era capaz de comprender. Natsu respiró hondo y desvió la mirada hacia Gray que tenía el mismo rostro de sorpresa que en el ensayo (o incluso mayor).

-¿Como gritas de una forma tan melódica? Yo no sería capaz de hacerlo- Le dijo, sorprendido de lo que su compañero de banda era capaz de hacer.

-Natsu lleva muchos años gritando y raspando su voz- Dijo Erza, mientras se descolgaba el bajo y lo agarraba con las dos manos. Su bajo era de color rojo y blanco y tenía grabado con unas letras que parecían desprender fuego su nombre: _Erza_.

-Sí, siempre que practicábamos juntos, siempre gritaba. Le gusta mucho- Afirmó Juvia, dejando entrever una sonrisa pícara hacía su amado Gray-sama.

-Tiene esas ojeras de cantar hasta las tantas de la madrugada. No se cansa- Afirmó Lucy, des de su posición delante de la batería. Natsu estaba sonriendo de una forma tan sincera que los ojos de Gray estuvieron a punto de derretirse. Estaba claro, había encontrado a personas que amaban la música tanto como él. Y eso era motivo suficiente para sentirse completo.

Entre los aplausos y el alboroto de la gente que asistía al concierto, Natsu no podía dejar de fijarse en Lisanna. Parecía realmente abatida. En cuanto empezó a sentir pena por ella e incluso un atisbo de culpa por haberla hecho llorar, se giró suspirando profundamente. No podía permitir que su aura maldita lo volviera a hechizar. Tenía que mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ella.

-Muy bien hecho, "_Fairy Tail_". Al final voy a acabar haciéndome fan de la banda- Sonrió el director, mientras subía al escenario, y la banda iba regresando a sus sitios entre el público y el escenario. Ahora que se daban cuenta, el sitio era bastante impactante. Era muy grande y había mucha gente. Ahora que Natsu lo pensaba, estaba tan concentrado en cantar y en sus problemas con Lisanna, que no le había dejado sitio en sus pensamientos a los nervios.

-Y según la decisión del jurado, el ganador es...- Todos los presentes se callaron y un silencio abrumador se hizo presente en el lugar. El viento arrecio era el único sonido que se podía huir. Soplaba suavemente, haciendo ondear el pelo del público.

-Las _Cometa Girls_\- El arodallor resultado dejó totalmente destrozada a la banda de Fairy Tail, quien vio todos sus esfuerzos en vano y todas sus esperanzas y sueños frustrados. Las tres chicas integrantes de las Cometa Girls subieron al escenario a por el premio y la vocalista y líder de la banda le dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada burlesca a Natsu, quien tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no partirse la mano a puñetazos contra el suelo. Nunca había sentido una frustración así. Nunca.

-A todas las demás bandas. Lo sentimos, sois increíbles. A ver si hay suerte el año que viene- Aclaró el director, mientras toda aquella gente iba desapareciendo. Toda la banda de Fairy Tail estaba estática. No podían creer que el Pop más comercial hubiera ganado a una mezcla agónica entre Rap y Metal. Al menos la mayoría de la banda.

-Escuchad- Dijo Jellal, levantándose imperial ante los otros cinco miembros. -Venid mañana todos a mi casa. No debemos caer ahora. Debemos seguir adelante. ¿Entendéis? Seguiremos practicando- Añadió.

_Al día siguiente cerca de la casa de Jellal..._

-¿Dónde vive Jellal? Este sitio está un poco lejos del instituto. Además, me han dicho que es una zona muy cara para vivir- Afirmó Gray. Natsu lo miró sonriente.

-A la familia de Jellal le sobra el dinero- Afirmó Erza, sin siquiera molestarse en girar su cabeza para mirar directamente a Gray.

-¿En serio? Entonces nos podrían ayudar a encontrar material nuevo para tocar y eso...- Dijo Gray. Lucy lo miró de una forma extraña. Una mezcla entre enfado y comprensión.

-Perdón. Pretender que su familia nos pague los instrumentos es muy egoísta. No había pensado en ello- Soltó Gray, rascándose la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

-No, de hecho le dijimos esto mismo a Jellal. Pero él y su familia no se llevan bien. Tienen una relación muy accidentada des de que su hermano pequeño murió en extrañas circunstancias. Hay rumores de que lo secuestraron y, como el rescate era demasiado alto, dejaron que sus secuestradores lo torturaran hasta la muerte- Gray no podía creer lo que oía. ¿En serio habían dejado morir a su hijo por no pagar una cantidad que podían haber pagado con algo de esfuerzo? Erza notaba la expresión sorprendida de Gray, y entonces prosiguió.

-No sé si eso es cierto, pero lo que sí que nos aseguró fue que vive con miedo. Han intentado secuestrarlo varias veces, porque saben que esta vez, después de lo que pasó con su hermano pequeño, su familia pagará sin dudarlo- Afirmó Erza. Gray no podía asimilar aquello, con que Jellal era hijo de una familia con mucho dinero, y le habían intentado secuestrar varias veces.

Después de aquella conversación, los cinco miembros de Fairy Tail llegaron a la casa del sexto: Jellal. Gray iba a picar a la puerta, pero entonces Erza le dijo que no lo hiciera, que ellos siempre practicaban en un cobertizo situado en el jardín de la casa y Jellal les esperaba en las rejas para abrirles la puerta. Todo eso lo hacían porque a la familia del peliazul no le gustaban para nada las visitas. Por eso Jellal tenía todo el interior del cobertizo recubierto con un material aislante para el sonido. Solo se oía dentro, pero fuera a penas se oían unos hercios que no eran distinguibles para el oído humano. De esa forma, nadie se daría cuenta de su presencia.

Entonces los cinco llegaron a las rejas, y efectivamente, ahí estaba Jellal, con su pelo azul ondeando al son del viento. Les abrió la puerta y entraron al cobertizo a hurtadillas. Cuando Jellal cerró la puerta y encendió las luces del interior de la estructura, todo el mundo quedó estupefacto. Ahí habían estaban sus instrumentos personalizados, los que siempre habían usado, pero todo su alrededor era nuevo y relucía. A parte de lo impactantemente pulcro que estaba el lugar, podían ver micrófonos nuevos, un ordenador con dos pantallas y Software profesional de edición de audio abierto.

-Si la oportunidad no viene a nosotros, nosotros iremos a la oportunidad- Aclaró Jellal, con una sonrisa que casi parecía extraña en él, que siempre estaba inexpresivo. Todos fueron corriendo a probar sus nuevos instrumentos, y Natsu a probar su nuevo micrófono. Todos menos Gray, que vio aquel papel encima de la mesa del ordenador. Se acercó lentamente, y agarró el papel para leerlo detenidamente. Se trataba de una canción. Una canción que contenía rap y Metal, escrita por Jellal. Parece ser que todo aquello de que vivía con miedo era verdad pues la letra de la canción era muy oscura y hablaba sobre una paranoia, y como una persona era consumida por ella. Se imaginó esa canción tan bien estructurada con un ritmo oscuro pero épico y se le erizó el vello de sus brazos. Posiblemente podría ser la mejor canción creada por ellos. Pero algo no encajaba, la letra era mucho más oscura de lo que parecía. También mencionaba varias veces a una voz interior que espiaba y torturaba a la persona. De alguna forma, que Jellal hubiera escrito eso le parecía cuanto menos tenebroso.

-¿Que lees?- Preguntó Jellal, tocando el hombro de Gray y haciendo que éste se sobresaltase. -¿Te gusta la canción?- Preguntó Jellal. Gray asintió.

-Me parece increíble, podríamos practicarla- Jellal asintió.

-Y de paso podríamos grabar una demo, por entretenernos. Yo la edito. A ver como queda- entonces empezaron a tocar.

El resultado fue algo magnífico, la canción era pegadiza y le habían conseguido meter ese ritmo agresivo y oscuro que caracterizaba a la letra. Una pena que no pudieran añadirla a su nuevo álbum. Qué pena que no pudieran cumplir su sueño.

-Bueno, chicos, me voy, que tengo que ver _Music Stars_\- Soltó Lucy. La rubia se iba a ir por la puerta cuando el curioso Gray le preguntó qué era eso.

-Es un programa en el que dan la oportunidad a bandas Indies de dar el paso a la fama. Tocar y cantar en ese programa y recibir muchos votos de la audiencia te lleva siempre a los primeros lugares de jóvenes promesas, y normalmente así es como se consigue grabar un primer disco con ciertas mejoras técnicas y de presupuesto- A Natsu el brillaron los ojos.

-¿Porqué no vamos a tocar?- Preguntó, inocente. Lucy suspiró.

-No es tan fácil, primero hay que enviar una demo de la canción que vas a cantar al programa, y entonces entrarás entre un selecto grupo para tener la oportunidad. Hay muy buenas bandas por ahí, no sé si estamos a la altura- Acabó Lucy, mientras abría la puerta para salir del cobertizo (a hurtadillas).

-No pasará nada por probar. Perfecciono el demo y lo envío. Quién sabe si la suerte podría sonreírnos ésta vez- Dijo Jellal. Erza le pasó la mano por el hombro a Jellal y miró a Lucy sonriente, la cual asintió, para irse justo después, cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado. Natsu seguía con sus ojos brillando.

-Esta vez sí cantaremos en un escenario de verdad- Afirmó la pelirroja. Juvia se acercó a Gray y le abrazó, haciendo que éste intentara librarse de su férreo agarre.

-¡POR FIN PODRÉ VOLVER A ESCUCHAR CANTAR A GRAY-SAMA!- Gritó Juvia, con pura emoción en sus venas (y corazones en sus ojos, obviamente).

Cuando los jueces del programa "_Music Stars_" escucharon por primera vez aquella canción no podían creer que una banda con tanto poco presupuesto hubiera hecho algo como eso. Sencillamente brillante. Además eran MUY JOVÉNES, y eso era un factor muy importante en el éxito. Estaba decidido: Iban a tocar en el programa y lo iban a hacer lo antes posible: dentro de tres días.

_El día de la verdad..._

Si bien Natsu nunca había estado nervioso de verdad, esta vez sí que se podía decir que le temblaban hasta los órganos internos. Iban a tocar en directo para todo el país. ¿Había algo que pudiera hacer explotar más la adrenalina de alguien?

-Y ahora, aquí os traemos una banda muy joven que toca Rock y Rap. Su nombre es _Fairy Tail_. Deseémosle suerte- Aclaró el presentador. Natsu y Gray se miraron mutuamente, ambos visiblemente nerviosos, pero sonrieron y asintieron. Por fin podrían tener la oportunidad de hacer lo que les gustaba. Y podían jurar que de ninguna manera iban a desperdiciarla.

Era la hora del show, y tenían que darlo todo.

**Voy a hacer una pausa. Por favor, id a YouTube y mientras leéis la letra de la canción escuchad LINKIN PARK - PAPERCUT. Es la canción que canta el grupo "Fairy Tail" aquí. **

_sin paréntesis_ = partes de Natsu / _paréntesis _= Partes de Gray

Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in the air's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(It watches everything)  
So I know now when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face that watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(It watches everything)  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin

The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero k so haya gustado. REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	5. ¡CALLA!

**Aquí vengo con otro nuevo capítulo de "Grandeza Débil".**_** Muchas personas están**_** ansiosas por el romance. Me gusta eso ;D, pero sed pacientes, no puedo meter una buena historia de amor así de repente, ya que quedaría muy mal. Dejad primero que cree el ambiente adecuado, en el momento que tenga que haberlo PROMETO que habrá amor. Espero que comprendáis esta reflexión. Y sin más dilación...**

_**Grandeza Débil: Chapter 5**_

Cuando se apagaron las luces del escenario en el que la banda había interpretado "Papercut", todo el público se puso de pié y empezó a aplaudir estrepitosamente. En aquel momento Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Jellal y Erza no sabían dónde meterse. Era una sensación muy extraña la de que los aplaudieran extraños: era muy satisfactorio, pero a la vez, se sentía un poco incómodo.

-Lo has hecho mejor que normalmente, y eso ya es decir- Sonrió Gray, dirigiendo esas palabras a Natsu. El chico pelirrosa le devolvió el halago mientras sonreía amistosamente. Mientras, los demás miembros se levantaban, y aplaudían todos juntos, devolviendo algo del inmenso cariño que el público les había brindado.

-¡TE AMO, GRAY-SAMA!- Gritaba Juvia, abrazando a un Gray que ya no sabía dónde meterse de la vergüenza. Erza esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios y puso su mano izquierda en el hombro a Natsu, mientras con su mano libre abrazaba por el cuello a un Jellal que quedó aprisionado en los poderosos brazos de la pelirroja. Justo después uno de los críticos del programa subió al escenario, y apuntó directamente al vocalista de _Fairy Tail_, que empezó a mirar a los lados, para después apuntarse a sí mismo, sonrojado.

-Sí, te apunto a ti, chico. Eres bueno, muy bueno- Aclaró aquel hombre. El sonrojo de Natsu iba cada vez a mayor. -Tu voz es algo fuera de lo normal. Y te digo algo más. A sido un placer escucharte- Después de ésta aclaración se giró de cara al público, mientras avanzaba hacia su asiento y sonreía. -Señoras, señores. Habéis sido testigo del nacimiento de una leyenda. Podéis consideraros afortunados- Añadió, para seguidamente, tomar asiento. El público estalló de nuevo en un Tsunami de aplausos.

Natsu estaba que no cabía en sí de orgullo, más cuando se giró y vio de cara a sus casi hermanos de _Fairy Tail_, puso notar como una especie de barrera invisible que los separaba de ellos. Lo más horrible era mirar sus rostros en ese momento, ocultando su mirada bajo sus flequillos. Por algún motivo, Natsu estaba seguro de que estaban sintiéndose muy mal. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, no habían...¡CLARO! ¿¡COMO NO SE LE HABÍA OCURRIDO ANTES!? ¡EL MOTIVO DE ESAS CARAS LARGAS ERA QUE SOLO LO ESTABAN HALAGANDO A ÉL! Seguro que todos los demás se tenían que sentir como "sus perritos falderos", como "sus secuaces". Pues no, no iba a permitir que nadie hiciera sentir mal a sus compañeros de banda. Y mucho menos, por su culpa.

-Escuchad- Dijo Natsu, agarrando el micrófono. -Gracias por los cumplidos a mi voz y eso, pero...tengo que reconocer que soy el que menos trabaja en la banda...- Rió el chico pelirrosa, mientras el jurado, al igual que el público, no podían evitar soltar alguna que otra risilla. -Si soy tan bueno, es gracias a mis compañeros, si nuestra música os gusta, es todo gracias a todos y cada uno de los miembros de _Fairy Tail_, no solo yo- Añadió Natsu, mirando a sus compañeros con una sonrisa. Una lluvia de aplausos cayó, esta vez sí, sobre TODO _Fairy Tail_.

-Alegrad esas caras- Dijo Natsu, guiñando el ojo a sus compañeros. Después de todo eso, hicieron un círculo en mitad del escenario y dijeron al unísono: "¡de aquí, a la eternidad!".

Al jurado le sorprendió, a parte de su talento como banda y el particular de su vocalista, su férreo vínculo. Muy pocas veces había visto hacer a un integrante de una banda que está siendo halagado, lo que Natsu hizo aquel día y eso era suficiente para darle la máxima puntuación de la noche y permitir a esa prometedora banda, deleitar al mundo con su primer álbum, que no tenía dudas, iba a ser increíble.

_Al día siguiente..._

-Ding-Dong- El sonido del timbre de casa de Lucy y Natsu sonó, y Natsu casi se cayó de la cama. A Lucy le parecía increíble que Natsu y Makarov siguiesen durmiendo a tales horas, pero estaba acostumbrada a que durante el verano (que acababa de llegar), dónde no hay clases, ni trabajo, ni ningún tipo de obligación, durmieran hasta la saciedad. Parecía como que si no tenías ninguna obligación, ya tenías que levantarte a las tantas. Nunca le había visto sentido a eso. Era mucho mejor madrugar y aprovechar el día.

-En fin...- Lucy dejó la bandeja con el desayuno de Natsu y de Makarov en la mesa del comedor, y fue a abrir la puerta. -Seguro que cuando huelan la comida se despiertan. Son tan predecibles...-Añadió.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa, pudo ver a un Gray muy emocionado, seguido de Jellal, Erza y Juvia. Y como si fuera obra del destino, la puerta del cuarto de Natsu y Lucy se abrió repentinamente, y entonces salió Natsu como una exhalación, al grito de "¡COMIDA, COMIDA!". Segundos después se podía oír la voz de Makarov gritando lo mismo.

¡AH, NATSU EN CALZONCILLOS! ESTA NOCHE TENDRÉ PESADILLAS...- Gritó Juvia, tapándose los ojos con las manos, en señal de asco. Lucy sonrió.

-También pensé lo mismo al principio, pero al final te acostumbras- Aclaró.

-Lucy, tenemos una noticia increíble...- Dijo Gray, a los cuatro visitantes les brillaban los ojos de una forma especial. -Natsu, ven un momento- El chico pelirrosa se levantó, aún con medio Hot Dog asomándole por la boca.

-¿Desayuna Hot Dogs?- Preguntó Juvia, extrañada. Lucy la miró y asintió en señal de vergüenza.

-Tiene gustos...extravagantes- Sonrió Lucy.

-Sí, vamos, que está como una puta cabra- Soltó Juvia. Lucy asintió riendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Natsu, mientras se acababa su desayuno. Sus visibles ojeras eran aún más visibles en ese momento.

-¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TENGAS OJERAS SI TE LEVANTAS SUPER TARDE?- Exclamó Juvia, en un reclamo de algo de coherencia.

-Sus ojeras son un misterio paranormal- Afirmó Lucy, haciendo que Natsu se cruzase de brazos, visiblemente enfadado.

-¿Me habéis llamado para reíros de mis ojeras?- Preguntó. Gray le enseñó un papel.

-Nos han dado la máxima puntuación en "_Music Stars_". Dicen que será un placer ayudarnos a hacer nuestro primer disco. Nos han dado al dirección del estudio en el que lo grabaremos- Natsu en ver que todo era verdad, no pudo evitar que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas.

-Natsu, eh, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Lucy, mientras rodeaba su cuello con uno de sus brazos.

-Es que, Lucy, he estado soñando con este momento toda mi vida, y ahora que ha llegado...no puedo creerlo...- La chica rubia, le dio dos palmadas en la espalda a su amigo y compañero de banda.

-Nos lo hemos ganado a pulso- Sonrió la chica. Natsu levantó la mirada, y pudo ver en el rostro de sus compañeros algo que nunca había podido imaginar. En ese momento sintió una unión aún más cerrada con ellos. Era como que esos "emos de los que todo el mundo se burlaba" ahora podrían cumplir su sueño: hacer un álbum, para dar a conocer su música, y poder compartirla con el mundo.

_El primer día en el estudio..._

Natsu y Lucy aparecieron delante de la puerta del estudio. Estaba en las afueras de la ciudad en la que vivían y parecía bastante sofisticado. No podían estar más encendidos con la idea de grabar su propio álbum.

Entonces aparecieron Gray, Jellal, Erza y por último Juvia, que se disculpó por la tardanza.

-Hola. Me presento. Soy _Gildarts_, y voy a ser vuestro guía de estudio. Ya sabéis, os recomendaré que hacer y os daré consejos para hacer el mejor disco de la historia- Sonrió ese hombre pelirrojo que les había abierto la puerta a la banda, permitiéndoles entrar en el estudio. Los chicos no paraban de mirar a su alrededor. Acostumbrados a grabar en un cobertizo, aquello era algo fuera de lo común.

-Primero necesito que me digáis vuestros nombres y la función que hacéis dentro de la banda- Aclaró Gildarts.

-Yo me llamo Natsu. Soy el vocalista-

-Yo soy Gray. Soy el rapero-

\- Soy Lucy, y soy la batería-

-Mi nombre es Erza. Soy la bajista-

-¿Yo? Si...me llamo Juvia, y soy la guitarrista eléctrica-

-Llámame Jellal. Soy el DJ-

-Todo más o menos encaja, pero...- _Gildarts_ miró extrañado a Gray.

-¿Que música hacéis que necesitáis a un rapero a parte de un vocalista?- Esa pregunta inquietó al grupo lo suficiente como para que la confianza que tenían en ese desconocido hombre disminuyese levemente. ¿Estaba manándoles una indirecta de que Gray no era necesario?

-No hacemos un género concreto de música. No queremos que nos pongan etiquetas de Rock o Rap o Pop, eso nos parece bastante odioso. Solo hacemos la música que nos pide el cuerpo. Y si, necesitamos a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la banda- Dijo Lucy, empezando a desconfiar de Gildarts. Éste asintió y empezó a explicar las partes del estudio.

-Antes de poneros a experimentar y grabar por vuestra cuenta, ¿podéis tocar una canción? Así tendré una base para poder aconsejaros- El grupo decidió cantar "_In the end_", pues creían que era la canción más representativa de lo que era el grupo.

Tras acabar la canción, Gildarts se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

-De acuerdo, podéis experimentar y tocar todo lo que queráis. Si tenéis alguna duda, no dudéis en preguntar. Os ayudaré- Dijo, aún con semblante pensativo. Después de ese pequeño discurso la banda se dispersó.

Estuvieron algún tiempo grabando canciones e inventado otras nuevas, haciendo retoques con el sistema de grabación y afinando los increíbles instrumentos que tenían ahí, pero entonces, pasó. Gildarts se dirigió hacia Natsu, y le dijo que si podía venir un momento con él. Se lo llevó un poco lejos de la banda y entonces empezó su discurso.

-Natsu: Eres increíblemente talentoso. Tu voz es muy extraña e increíble. Estoy seguro que llegarás muy alto- Natsu sonrió sonrojado, y le dio las gracias, más _Gildarts_ no había acabado, y lo que dijo hizo que la cara de Natsu se ensombreciese. -Pero nunca llegarás a nada si Gray sigue en la banda. Tu eres la estrella, deja de pensar como un "mortal", tienes que echar a Gray de la banda, él no es más que un estorbo. No tiene talento, y aunque escriba buenas rimas, no sabe rapear. Él...te está quitando el papel como voz de la banda- Natsu no podía creer lo que oía. Como se atrevía a...decir que Gray era...¿UN ESTORBO? -De hecho, te recomiendo lanzar tu primer álbum en solitario. Podríamos contratar a un creador de instrumentales, para que de esa forma puedas explotar al máximo tu voz. Deja ésta pantomima de ser parte de una banda. En el mundo de la música, las bandas están desapareciendo. Solo serás realmente famoso y ganarás realmente mucho dinero si estás en solitario- Natsu apretó el puño con fuerza y miró fijamente a Gildarts, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sé que será duro. Pero es lo mejor para ti. Piénsalo- Afirmó _Gildarts_. Después se levantó y se alejo, dejando a Natsu solo con sus dudas y sus miedos. ¿¡COMO SE HABÍA ATREVIDO A DECIRLE QUE DEJASE LA BANDA A SU SUERTE Y QUE SE HICERA FAMOSO A COSTA DE LA ILUSIÓN DE SUS CASI HERMANOS DE _FAIRY TAIL_!?

-¿Te pasa algo Natsu?- Le preguntó Gray, sentándose a su lado. Natsu lo miró, y esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

-No, nada. Sigamos grabando- Después de estar todo el día grabando, la mayoría de la banda cayó entre los brazos de morfeo. Todos excepto Gray y Natsu. El primero seguía retocando canciones del álbum, y Natsu, ya que no podía quitarse la proposición de Gildarts de la cabeza, se puso a escribir una canción para demostrarle el sufrimiento por el que le estaba haciendo pasar.

-Oye, Gray- El chico en cuestión se quitó los auriculares, desatendiendo sus labores de retoque.

-¿Podrías inventar un ritmo para ésta canción? Eres tú el que le ha puesto el instrumental a todas nuestras canciones. Y es muy especial para mí que le pongas ritmo a ésta canción. Y si, no tiene rap, lo siento- Gray miró a Natsu. Parecía realmente preocupado por algo. Pero en ése entonces lo dejó pasar.

-Será un placer- Afirmó, con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios. Natsu, supo con esa muestra de fidelidad a la banda, que bajo ningún concepto Fairy Tail se tenía que separar. Habían llegado juntos a hacer su primer disco, y tenían que lograr la inmortalidad musical también juntos. Y con la sonrisa de Gray como testigo, juró no volver a dudar nunca más de su vínculo con _Fairy Tail_.

_Después de unas horas... _

-En éste ritmo hacen falta dos guitarras eléctricas, y ya que no rapeo, podría tocarla yo. Por cierto, en la canción "_Numb_", pienso que quedaría mucho mejor poner un piano de fondo. También lo tocaría yo, por supuesto- Dijo Gray. Natsu, mientras escuchaba la demo del ritmo, se sorprendió del hecho de que Gildarts hubiera dicho que Gray era inútil. ¿Cómo podía decir eso de un tío que rapeaba, tocaba la guitarra, tocaba el piano, inventaba la instrumental de las canciones y muchas veces inventaba la letra? No le cabía en la cabeza. Pero ese problema se iba a acabar. Al día siguiente le mostrarían a Gildarts que sus compañeros no eran unos inútiles, y que él no era la "estrella", como Gildarts afirmaba sin ningún pudor.

_Al día siguiente..._

-¿Todos listos?- Preguntó Gray. -Dentro de 2 minutos, se empieza a grabar. Cuando acabe la canción esperad 20 segundos, que la grabación se corta sola, no os mováis o estropearéis el sonido ambiente. ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Gray, mientras entraba en una cámara de cristal con un micrófono profesional. Des de esa parte del cristal podía ver a Natsu, que estaba en otra cabina igualmente de cristal. Gray se colocó la guitarra, y entonces, Lucy hizo una señal con sus bastones de batería y empezó la canción...esa canción que Natsu había escrito con la finalidad de mostrar su valía como banda...para hacerle ver a Gildarts que no eran unos inútiles. Y el título era claro y conciso: "_One Step Closer_".

**Voy a hacer una pausa. Por favor, id a YouTube y mientras leéis la letra de la canción escuchad LINKIN PARK - ONE STEP CLOSER. Es la canción que canta el grupo "Fairy Tail" aquí.**

_Sin paréntesis_ = Partes de Natsu / _Paréntesis_ = Partes de Gray

I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I said before  
all these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
less I hear the less you'll say  
but you'll find that out anyway  
(Just like before)  
Everything you say to me  
(takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break)  
I need a little room to breathe  
('cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break)  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
wish I could find a way to disappear  
all these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
nothing seems to go away  
over and over again  
(Just like before)  
Everything you say to me  
(takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break)  
I need a little room to breathe  
('cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break)  
everything you say to me  
(takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break)  
I need a little room to breathe  
('cause I'm one step closer to the edge) and I'm about to...BREAK  
SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU  
SHUT UP  
SHUT UP  
SHUT UP  
SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU  
SHUT UP  
SHUT UP  
SHUT UP  
SHUT UP / I'M ABOUT TO BREAK  
Everything you say to me  
(takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break)  
I need a little room to breathe  
('cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break)  
everything you say to me  
(takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break)  
I need a little room to breathe  
('cause I'm one step closer to the edge) and I'm about to...BREAK

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero que os haya gustado...REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	6. Todo debido a que huimos

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo, trayendo un nuevo capítulo de Grandeza Débil. Espero k os guste :D**

_**Grandeza Débil: Chapter 6**_

-Perfecta- Sonrió Gray, descolocando sus auriculares. -Ha sido perfecta- Añadió.

-Vaya, no sabía que Gray podía tocar la guitarra eléctrica. Que sorpresa tan grata. Puede que al fin y al cabo me haya equivocada con respecto a él. Además en ésta canción ha destacado toda la banda. De algún modo es como si la hubieran diseñado para ese propósito: para que todos destacaran- Tras pensar eso, Gildarts entendió de lo que se trataba. -Entiendo...Natsu...- Pensó.

-Por ahora está bien. Lleváis dos días trabajando duro y sin siquiera dormir en una cama. Deberíais descansar. Podéis iros a casa. Seguiremos trabajando mañana- Aclaró Gildarts. Los miembros de la banda asintieron.

-Natsu, Gray, ¿podéis venir un momento?- Dijo Gildarts. Gray empezó a avanzar hacia el hombre pelirrojo, pero Natsu le bloqueó el camino extendiendo su brazo izquierdo, y adoptó una expresión de rabia en su rostro.

-Basta ya. Somos una banda. Todos somos uno. Lo que tengas que decir, lo dices aquí, delante de todos- Aclaró Natsu. Gildarts sonrió sorprendido.

-Os debo una disculpa, chicos- Natsu realmente se sorprendió de ver que Gildarts le estaba haciendo caso, e iba a dar la cara. -Os he menospreciado como banda. He estado muchos años haciendo esto, y he olvidado una cosa muy importante: el vínculo entre los miembros de una banda es lo más importante. Olvidé que he visto caer a grupos musicales porqué el mismo vocalista pensaba que los demás eran inútiles. Por un momento, me he convertido en un hipócrita, y he hecho cargar a Natsu, y por ende, a la banda, con una presión que es totalmente inmerecida. Mis más sinceras disculpas. Gracias por abrirme los ojos, _Fairy Tail_\- Todos estaban reamente sorprendidos de aquellas palabras por parte de Gildarts.

-Aunque os he tachado a todos de inútil, excepto a Natsu, le debo una especial disculpa a Gray- Aclaró Gildarts, apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro del chico en cuestión. -Ahora tengo claro que eres la mente brillante detrás de todo. El que escribe las letras de las canciones, el que hace los instrumentales, el que toca instrumentos, el que rapea. Perdón por haber dicho a tus espaldas que eras el más inútil de la banda. Fue algo muy hipócrita y cobarde de mi parte- Gray asintió, como diciendo que aceptaba las disculpas de Gildarts.

-Creo que hablo en nombre de todo Fairy Tail cuando digo que todos hacemos la música que nos gusta y si algo destaco de esto es que conlleva que nadie se crea mejor que los demás. Comprendemos que al trabajar con otras bandas, hayas interpretado nuestra música de una forma...¿distinta? No tengo las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que quiero decir. De todos modos...- Dijo Lucy, mirando como sus compañeros asentían. -aceptamos sus disculpas- Añadió la rubia, dibujando una sonrisa radiante en mitad de su cara.

Después de eso, los miembros de Fairy Tail fueron saliendo del estudio, y tras despedirse, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas.

_Entonces, en casa de Natsu y Lucy..._

La puerta de casa de Natsu y Lucy se abrió con un leve chirrido, iluminando la estancia con un hilo de luz que se colaba entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Parece ser que Makarov ya estaba trabajando. Por suerte, ellos tenían vacaciones, y a Makarov se le habían acabado hacía un día.

-Bien, ¡la casa para nosotros solos!- Gritaba Natsu, emocionado y saltando en el sofá. Lucy lo miraba, sonriente. Su amigo era como un niño de 6 años encerrado en el cuerpo de uno de casi 19 (pues ambos iban a ir próximamente a la universidad).

-¡Voy a poner Rock!- Gritaba Natsu, poniendo la música que tanto le gustaba a todo volumen, mientras hacía ver que tocaba la batería. Lucy lo miraba al borde del ataque de risa.

-Verte tocar la batería, sería como verme a mí intentando raspar la voz: bastante penoso- Reía Lucy. Natsu hizo una mueca de desacuerdo.

-Apuesto a que si lo intento me acabaría saliendo- Afirmaba. Lucy asintió, en vista de que no podía ganar a "quien era más pesado".

-Va a empezar _Music Stars_\- Decía Lucy, cogiendo el mando de la televisión y encendiéndola. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que estaban retrasmitiendo su actuación de "Papercut". Natsu bajó el volumen de la música, y ambos se dispusieron a escuchar detenidamente. Después de ver la actuación, salía como un reportero, enseñaba ésta a gente al azar por la calle, y le preguntaba que le había parecido.

-¿Que piensan de ésta actuación?- Preguntaba el reportero.

-Brutal. Son muy buenos- Le respondió un adolescente.

-Mucho grito. No se entiende demasiado- Respondía una persona mayor.

Pero realmente, se sorprendieron al ver que estaban preguntándole su opinión a un crítico de Rock muy importante: el famoso _Joyce Price_. ¿Qué pensaría _J. Price de ellos_?

-¿Esto es Rock? Porque a mí no me lo parece... ¿Que lo bueno que tienen es que son muy movidos? Por dios, si casi me duermo oyendo la canción. Tiene un ritmo muy repetitivo y básico, el rapeo es tercermunista y los vocales son como salidos de la garganta de un Yeti, realmente desagradables. Lo único rescatable es la letra. Ahora que tienen un pequeño _boom _de fama, quiero decirles algo: Disfrutad, porque seréis olvidados en menos que canta un gallo- Las bocas de Lucy y Natsu estaban abiertas hasta el suelo. ¡LOS HABÍA PUESTO VERDES! ¡HABÍA DICHO QUE SU MÚSICA ERA CANTADA POR UN YETI, RAPEADA DE FORMA REPUGNANTE Y TOCADA POR UNA ORQUESTA DE CHIMPANCÉS!

-Mierda...- Dijo Natsu. Lucy no lo dijo, pero claramente lo estaba pensando ¿Y qué harían ahora que estaban haciendo un álbum? Estaban muy ilusionados, pero si _J. Price_ decía que serian olvidados, es porque lo serían. Ese hombre no fallaba nunca. Quizás hacer un disco no era tan buena idea después de todo.

De sopetón, el camino de _Fairy Tail_ se volvía a empinar, y esta vez parecía que no iban a superar el obstáculo de saber que en el fondo, no los respetaban. Ambos miembros de Fairy Tail estaban con el rostro totalmente ensombrecido, intentaban encajar ese golpe con dignidad y no ponerse a llorar, pero realmente les parecía muy difícil todo. Y, desgraciadamente, no eran los únicos. Los demás miembros de _FT_ también habían visto la arrodallora crítica de _J. Price_, y también se encontraban en un estado pseudo-vegetativo frente al televisor de sus respectivos hogares.

-Joder, no es justo...- De los ojos de Lucy empezaron a brotar lágrimas, formando un pequeño reguero en su rostro. Natsu se la quedó mirando totalmente descompuesto. Había tenido la suerte de bromear y estar con Lucy durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora que lo recordaba, nunca la había visto llorar. Y el hecho de ver sus lágrimas, hizo que su pecho ardiera de rabia. -Al final todo el trabajo que hemos hecho, todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí, no ha servido para nada. Y todo por una crítica de un tío que ni siquiera nos conoce. Alguien que solo habrá escuchado media canción nuestra nos ha hundido en el barro. ¿No te parece totalmente injusto?- Añadió la rubia. Natsu pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Lucy, y la llevó a su pecho para estrecharla entre sus brazos, y las mejillas de Lucy se tornaron rojas sin previo aviso.

-Haz que esas lágrimas paren. Juntos superaremos esto, ¿está bien?- Aclaró el pelirrosa, haciendo que Lucy se aferrara a él. Su orgullo como banda estaba destruido, pero no iban a permitir que nadie les dijera lo que eran o lo que tenían que hacer. Ellos eran como eran, y si nadie les escuchaba, en el fondo, no importaba, pues a ellos lo que les llenaba de verdad era hacer música, no la fama. En cuanto todos los miembros comprendieron esto, al instante sus rostros se iluminaron, y aquello pasó en cuestión de minutos, de ser un obstáculo a ser un reto, una razón para luchar más duro por sus sueños, una razón para ir aún más motivados al estudio. Era como en el instituto: nadie apostaba un duro por ellos, pero eso no les detendría: _les callarían la boca con su música_. Estaba decidido: Iban a hacer el mejor álbum de la historia.

_Al día siguiente, en la puerta del estudio..._

-Señores...dejen al menos que acabemos el álbum- Decía Gildarts, mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien. -Ustedes fueron los que le dieron la oportunidad a estos chicos...- Añadió, mientras escuchaba atento a la otra persona tras la línea telefónica. -Soy consciente del costo que tiene hacer un disco...pero no puede hacer esto solo porque alguien haya dicho que no valen...- Gildarts, de sopetón se veía enfadado. -Escúchenme, ni yo mismo creía en ellos, pero me han enseñado una gran lección de humildad...deberían creer más en ellos...- El hombre pelirrojo, suspiró, con resignación, pero acto seguido, no pudo evitar apretar sus puños y adoptar una expresión furiosa. -Siempre hablando de dinero...Estoy harto, son ustedes los que ensucian el buen nombre de la música con eso...Si no quieren financiar el disco, está bien, no lo hagan. Yo por mi parte les daré todo mi apoyo económico, que aunque no es el suyo, al menos no está ensuciado con su codicia, pero una cosa les digo...NO SE ARRASTREN POR FINANCIARLOS _CUANDO FAIRY_ TAIL SEA LA BANDA MÁS ESCUCHADA DEL MUNDO, MALDITOS GUSANOS!- Exclamó, cegado por la furia. Justo después, partió el teléfono con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo. ¿Que se creían? ¿Que porque un tío que se cree alguien haya dicho cosas malas de _Fairy Tail_, tenían derecho a acabar con sus ilusiones y su música?

Un leve chirrido se oyó, y la banda de Fairy Tail se abrió paso entre las dos puertas que conformaban la entrada al estudio. Toda la banda, que reía, cayó de repente al ver la expresión furiosa de Gildarts.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Lucy. Erza se quedó mirando a Gildarts, como analizándolo, mientas Juvia estaba agarrada al brazo de Gray.

-Los inversores han decidido dejar de financiar el disco, puesto que _J. Price_ ha hundido la reputación de la banda, y creen que nadie comprará el disco. No están dispuestos a gastar dinero por un álbum de tan dudosa venta- La banda aún estaba muda. ¿En serio? ¿No iban a poder acabar el álbum? ¿No iban a poder demostrar a que eran una banda respetable? El aura depresiva que desprendía la banda, hizo decidirse finalmente a Gildarts, y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Tranquilos, yo os financiaré, así que no pongáis esa cara, podréis seguir haciendo vuestra música sin problemas- Dijo Gildarts. La banda abrió los ojos de par en par. Eso era una clara muestra de que confiaba en ellos plenamente.

-Gracias- Dijo Natsu, acercándose a Gildarts. Ambos se daron la mano. -Le prometo que no defraudaremos sus expectativas- Añadió, provocando la sonrisa de Gildarts.

_Casi 8 meses después de eso..._

Natsu se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café frente a un espejo, mientras soplaba, como queriendo soltar todos esos nervios que sentía.

-¿Estás listo, vocalista?- Natsu miró a su derecha, y vio a Gildarts, el cual había entrado a su camerino. -¿No te sientes como una verdadera estrella del Rock?- Natsu rió ante el comentario.

-No, pero en serio ¿Cómo has conseguido todo esto? Que yo sepa no eres millonario. Y esto es exagerado. Ni siquiera ha salido a la venta el disco- Preguntó Natsu. Gildarts sonrío y se rascó la cabeza, en muestra de vergüenza.

-Bueno, con ayuda de unos amigos a quienes les encantó vuestro disco, he podido alquilar todo esto. Ellos mismos dijeron que unos artistas como vosotros, por muy jóvenes que fueran, se merecían un estreno como este. Por todo lo alto- Natsu se sonrojó, pues gente que ni siquiera conocían los estaban alabando.

-¿Natsu, listo?- Preguntó Lucy, la cual estaba practicando con sus bastones. Estaba tan concentrada que apenas se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Gildarts.

-Oh, Gildarts. Muchas gracias por todo. Sin ti, nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Y pensar que al principio me parecías un hipócrita adicto al dinero, y mira, ahora has gastado mucho de ese dinero, por nuestra música. Te estaremos eternamente agradecidos...- Natsu asintió, como afirmando todo lo que su compañera decía. Gildarts no sabía dónde meterse, pues tanto halago le habían puesto la cara como un tomate maduro.

-¿Todos listos?- Preguntó Gray, que estaba con Juvia en el camerino de enfrente de Lucy y Natsu. La peliazul se encontraba abrazando fuertemente el torso del rapero de la banda.

-¡GRAY-SAMA! ¡Qué abdominales...!- Gritaba Juvia. Gray la miraba con cara de pena, después suspiró profundamente, y miró hacia sus compañeros de banda, que se encontraban en el camerino adyacente.

-¿Creéis que merezco éste castigo?- Preguntó el pelinegro. Natsu rió y asintió.

-Y mucho más...- Afirmó Lucy. Gray soltó un sonoro "tsk", mientras cerraba la puerta, e intentaba quitarse de encima a Juvia.

-No comprendo todo éste alboroto. Al ser uno de los días más importantes de nuestras vidas, creía que estaríais cayados y concentrados...- Dijo Erza, que ya bajaba el pasillo, que daba a unas escaleras, junto con Jellal.

-Si estás pegada a Jellal, es normal que escuchar ruido te moleste. El contraste es muy fuerte- Rió Lucy, Natsu asomó su cabeza, y asintió, como afirmando lo que decía Lucy. Jellal se sonrojó en sobremanera.

-Pues tendríais que aprender de él- Contestó Erza.

-No es que sea mudo. Es solo que me reservo las palabras para cuando realmente hacen falta. Sé que hay muchas más personas como yo, pero simplemente no quieren gastar sus palabras en explicar cosas tan vánales como éstas. De hecho, ya he gastado demasiada saliva explicándooslo- Aclaró Jellal, mientras se giraba para bajar las escaleras.

-No se parece nada a vosotros. Me encanta...- Rió Gildarts, mientras indicaba a la banda que ya era la hora.

Todos bajaron las escaleras, y allí estaba el enorme escenario, y un público masivo. Tan masivo que no alcanzaban a ver el final de las cabezas. En cuanto salieron un furioso aplauso se oyó. Era como que toda esa gente confiaba en que _Fairy Tail_ desmintiera lo que _J. Price dijo _hace más de 8 meses, y eso les excitaba hasta límites insospechados.

-Y ahora- Dijo Gildarts -Tengo el placer de presentarles el disco "_Kill the Money_", el primero de ésta banda llamada _Fairy Tail_. Y los tracks de este disco son: _In the End, Numb, One Step Closer, A Place For my Head, Papercut, Session, Hands Held High, Nobody's Listening , Step Up, No Roads Left, What We Don't Know Know, Across the Line. _Y para promocionarlo, hoy os van a cantar una canción muy especial para ellos: _No Roads Left_. Esperemos que so guste- Añadió.

La banda recordó todo aquello que escribieron en el papel: Esa canción era una Oda a algo que ellos habían hecho demasiadas veces: Huir del dolor.

**Voy a hacer una pausa. Por favor, id a YouTube y mientras leéis la letra de la canción escuchad LINKIN PARK - NO ROADS LEFT. Es la canción que canta el grupo "Fairy Tail" aquí. **

_Ésta canción es cantada completamente por Natsu_

Standing alone with no direction  
How did I fall so far behind?  
Why am I searching for perfection?  
Knowing it's something I won't find

In my fear and flaws, I let myself down again

All because I run 'til the silence splits me open  
I run 'til it puts me underground  
'Til I have no breath and no roads left but one

When did I lose my sense of purpose?  
Can I regain what's lost inside?  
Why do I feel like I deserve this?  
Why does my pain look like my pride?

In my fear and flaws, I let myself down again  
All because I let myself down  
In my fear and flaws  
I run 'til silence splits me open  
I run 'til it puts me underground  
'Til I have no breath and no roads left but one

In my fear and flaws, I let myself down again  
All because I run and the silence splits me open  
I run and it puts me underground  
But there's no regret and no roads left to run

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**Espero k os haya gustado. La canción es más lenta que las que he puesto hasta ahora, pero es MUY BUENA, ¿verdad? REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	7. Reacciona o serás volado en pedazos

La habitación de Natsu estaba totalmente a oscuras, y se oía el pequeño eco de una canción de Rock, ya que el chico en cuestión se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación, escuchando su canción favorita en su Smartphone. De forma casi mágica, era también la canción favorita de Lucy, y ambos habían practicado sus primeros pasos como músicos tocando esa canción. Aún recordaba vagamente, como una nube de polvo que se desintegra con el soplido embravecido del viento, la primera vez que él y Lucy practicaron juntos esa canción. Su batería eran unos cuantos cubos mal puestos y él ni siquiera tenía micrófono, pero de alguna forma, era extremadamente divertido. Parecía mentira que hacía unos cuantos días habían lanzado al mercado de la música su primer álbum: "_Kill the Money_". Por fin lo había logrado, su sueño siempre fue poder ayudar a otras personas que hubieran pasado por lo mismo que él, como muchos grupos de Rock habían hecho cuando se encontraba perdido entre la calle, los problemas familiares, el Bullying y las drogas.

Pero si algo tenía que reconocer era que, lograr su sueño con sus casi hermanos de Fairy Tail era aún más satisfactorio. Por fin sentía que tenía un sitio en el mundo, que podía confiar en alguien hasta el extremo más impensable. Era como si ellos fueran una banda pirata, y Lucy, Gray, Erza, Juvia y Jellal fueran sus camaradas. Él mismo se rió en la soledad de su habitación por esto último.

-A despertarse, dormilón. Han venido los demás- Dijo Lucy, cegando a Natas con un enorme haz de luz dorada, que se colaba por la puerta. Motivo por el cual, Natsu dió media vuelta. Lucy tenía razón, era un dormilón. Pero en la cama siempre se había sentido protegido.

-Voy, voy- Aclaró. Lucy sonrió pícaramente y se acercó sigilosamente a la cama de Natsu. Con suma delicadeza, se sentó en el borde y en un movimiento realmente veloz empezó a hacer cosquillas a Natsu, el cual no podía parar de retorcerse y reír escandalosamente.

-Siempre dices que vas, pero nunca vienes. Pero ahora que sé tú punto débil te aseguro que saldrás disparado de la cama en cuanto te llame- Decía Lucy, con una sonrisa.

-¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Si no paras voy a morir! ¡TENDRÁS QUE VIVIR CON ESO!- Gritó Natsu, desesperado por zafarse de las manos de Lucy. Como ella seguía Natsu, intento coger su mano e inmovilizarla. Sin duda era un plan perfecto, pero ambos acabaron cayendo de la cama, tras un forcejeo prolongado.

-Joder, Lucy...- Dijo Natsu, abriendo los ojos y sobándose la cabeza, aparentemente resentida por el golpe. Entonces fijó su mirada en los ojos de Lucy, que se encontraba justo debajo de él. Fue algo increíble. Nunca se había fijado en el grácil color marrón de sus ojos, o de sus facciones delicadas y femeninas o en su delicada piel clara. Lucy se sonrojó fervientemente al ver que Natsu no apartaba los ojos de los de ella, pero de alguna forma le gustó que la mirara fijamente, como buscando sin éxito algún defecto en ella.

De sopetón la puerta se abrió, y aparecieron los demás miembros de la banda.

-¿Que es todo este ruid...?- Juvia calló al ver aquella escena tan malinterpretable.

-No es lo que parece...- Dijo Natsu, con tono nervioso en su voz. Lucy asintió rápidamente, afirmando que lo que él decía era cierto.

-Perdonadnos por...esto...interrumpir- Dijo Juvia. Acto seguido cerró la puerta.

-No sabía que ellos dos...- Dijo Erza, con cara sorprendida. A Juvia le brillaron los ojos.

-¡GRAY-SAMA, PONGÁMONOS EN LA MISMA POSICIÓN QUE ELLOS!- Gritaba mientras se abalanzaba sobre un confundido Gray que ni siquiera pudo esquivar el "ataque" de la peliazul.

-Escuchad- Dijo Natsu, mientras salía de su habitación, seguido de Lucy. -No estábamos haciendo nada raro. Era malinterpretable, pero nada más. Os juro que no...- Añadió para acto seguido mirar a Gray y Juvia que estaban rodando en el suelo (puesto que Gray quería zafarse del agarre de su compañera, y ella no quería soltarlo). Eventualmente, pararon de rodar y Gray se dio cuenta de que los estaban mirando fijamente.

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- Le gritó Gray, mientras aparecía en su rostro un notable sonrojo.

De repente un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en los integrantes de la banda, ya que sonaba el...¿móvil de Natsu? Incluso Natsu se sorprendió. A penas tenía amigos, y a no ser que lo llamaran lo miembros de la banda, era muy extraño que le sonara el móvil. Mientras cogía el móvil y hacía el recorrido hasta la altura de su pecho, dispuesto a abrirlo, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail miraban estupefactos la escena. En verdad era algo anormal que le sonara el móvil a Natsu. Normalmente solo lo usaba para oír música y poco más. No podían separar los ojos del rostro impresionado del chico pelirrosa hasta que no se acercó el móvil a su oreja y comenzó a conversar con quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Si, quien es?- Preguntó Natsu.

-¿Natsu Dragneel, vocalista de _Fairy Tail_?- Preguntó ese alguien al otro lado de la línea.

-Si ¿quién es?-

-Soy director de la discográfica de _Music Stars_. Ya que vuestro representante, Gildarts, no atiende a razones, será mejor que haga negocios con ustedes de forma directa- Natsu frunció el ceño ante aquello. ¿Acaso los que le dieron la espalda cuando más lo necesitaban estaban ahora pidiéndoles que negociaran, alias qué volvieran?

-¿Quién es, Natsu?- Preguntó Lucy, extrañada.

-Es el director de la discográfica que nos abandonó- Aclaró él, tapando el micrófono del móvil, para que no lo oyeran.

-Mándalos a la mierda- Le dijo Gray, consiguiendo levantarse y sacudiéndose el polvo, para volver a ser agarrado por Juvia.

-Escuche, Sr. Natsu, mi discográfica entona en mea culpa, comprendo que estén enfadados, pero realmente estamos interesados en sus servicios, son una banda excelente. Podríamos pagarles el triple que lo que cobran en su discográfica actual- Natsu empezó a cabrearse de verdad. ¿Creen que se les puede comprar? No iban a dejar de lado a Gildarts, él les había ayudado a levantarse, mientras que a la discográfica solo le interesaba el dinero. Además, era muy raro que de repente quisieran a _Fairy Tail_ entre las filas de su discográfica, cuando los habían echado como perro. Algo no cuadraba.

-¡CHICOS!- Gritó Makarov, que se encontraba en la cocina, oyendo la radio mientras cocinaba algo para los miembros de Fairy Tail. -¡VUESTRO GRUPO ESTÁ EN LA RADIO NACIONAL!- Gritó. Como por arte de magia, toda la banda a la vez giró su cabeza hacia la cocina y salió corriendo hacia ella.

-Ya hablaremos- Aclaró Natsu, colgando al director de la discográfica, mientras corría hacia la cocina. El móvil no dejó de sonarle. Parecía que la discográfica estaba realmente interesada en _Fairy Tail_, pero Natsu pasaba de ellos, y lo puso en silencio.

-Y ahora...-Decía la voz de una chica en la radio. -Vamos a presentarles por primera vez a la banda revelación del año: _Fairy _Tail, con su primer hit llamado _One Step Closer_\- La banda no podía creer que estaban sonando en...¡LA RADIO NACIONAL! -Para vuestra información, la banda ha vendido más de 80.000 discos en nada más dos semanas, es posiblemente la revelación comercial del año.

-¿¡80.000 DISCOS!?- Gritaron todos al unísono, a Makarov se le cayó la boca al suelo. 80.000 discos en dos semanas era una cifra descomunal para una banda primeriza.

-Ahora entiendo el interés de la discográfica en nosotros. Serán...solo les importa el dinero, querían aprovecharse de nuestra fama...- Dijo Natsu, apretando los puños con fuerza. Gray apenas podía articular palabra. Mientras, Juvia había parado de semi-violar al rapero de la banda, Erza estaba por primera vez impresionada, a Lucy se le había caído un vaso de agua que había cogido y Jellal, para variar, seguía inmutado ante todo.

El móvil volvió a sonar y el ceño de Natsu se frunció de nuevo.

-¿¡Que queréis malditos buitres carroñeros!?- Exclamó Natsu, visible y razonablemente enfadado. Sin embargo, parecía ser que ésta vez no se trataba de la discográfica que los abandonó.

-Vaya recibimiento, pero al menos sé que no habéis aceptado la oferta de la discográfica de _Music Stars_\- Dijo Gildarts, mientas sonreía al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Natsu suspiró.

-Perdón, Gildarts. Pero no dejan de acribillarnos a llamadas. Pensaba que volvían a ser ellos- Gildarts seguía sonriendo ante la respuesta del vocalista de _Fairy Tail_.

-Y va a ser así a partir de ahora. Si queréis un último consejo, nunca aceptéis algo en base al dinero que os van a dar. He comprendido gracias a vosotros que eso no tiene ningún sentido. Os informo por última vez que a partir de ahora vosotros seréis los que hagáis el disco: dirigiréis el proceso de creación de vuestro segundo álbum de forma completa. Yo solo seré vuestro representante. Por cierto, me ha llegado una oferta y quisiera que supierais que os han invitado a tocar en el _Song Paradise_, el festival de música más importante del país- Eso último ya lo sabían. Las bandas más importantes del panorama nacional tocaban allí, sin duda alguna eso era un sueño hecho realidad.

-Conozco vuestros gustos musicales, y ni _Dark Sunshine_, ni _Red Tears_, ni _White Noise _van a participar. Lo siento, sé que son vuestras bandas favoritas y que os haría mucha ilusión tocar en el mismo escenario que ellos. Es una lástima...- Natsu adoptó en su rostro una mueca de fastidio, pero tenía que animarse, ¡Iban a tocar en el _Song Paradise_! ¡Y habían vendido más de _80.000 discos_!

-Sin embargo...- Aclaró _Gildarts_, haciendo que Natsu prestara atención a sus palabras. -Decidle a Gray que su rapero favorito participará: _Underground_ rapeará en directo, es la estrella del festival de éste año, no se lo puede perder- Aclaró. Acto seguido, Natsu se lo dijo a Gray, muy entusiasmado, ya que la felicidad de un compañero de banda, era su propia felicidad. Gray no se lo podía creer, incluso dejó que Juvia lo acosará sin oponer resistencia. Sería que la inesperada e increíble noticia le había bajado las defensas.

_El día del festival..._

El día había sido increíble, Fairy Tail había representado casi todas las canciones de su disco, pero el público se volvía especialmente loco con _One Step Closer, Papercut y A Place for My Head_, y llegaban al borde del colapso mental con _Numb y In The End_, las preferidas de los fans. El público estaba ardiendo tras la increíble interpretación de _Underground_, que sin duda era un rapero envidiable, y los flamantes conciertos de _Punk'd Line_, una increíble banda de Rock-Punk que Erza juraba que le parecía brutal, _Fairy Tail_ y...Las _Cometa Girls_, que habían vendido incluso más que nuestra banda protagonista (Aunque también habían empezado un mes antes), por encima de los 350.000 discos en apenas dos meses.

_Fairy Tail_ salía de su respectivo concierto. Natsu y Gray estaban totalmente sudados (Ya que se solían mover mucho en el escenario, sobre todo Natsu en canciones como _A Place For My Head, One Step Closer o Across the Line_, que había Screamos de los de lo que tanto le gustaban). La única canción que no acababa de encajar en el público era _Hands Held High_, ya que hablaba de conceptos muy confusos, y eso a la banda le preocupaba. Muchas veces Gray dijo que le gustaba el ritmo de la canción, y que si a la banda le pareciera bien, podrían hacer un rap (es decir una canción sin Rock). _Fairy Tail_ aceptó pero Gray seguía sin saber que tema tratar en el Rap, así que esa canción había quedado en un punto muerto muy incómodo.

-¡CHRISTIE ERES LA HOSTIA! FIRMÁME UN AUTOGRÁFO, POR DIOS. NUNCA HABÍA VISTO A UNA CHICA CANTAR CON UNA VOZ TAN GRAVE Y TOCAR EL BAJO DE FORMA MAGISTRAL COMO TÚ. EN SERIO, ¡ERES LA HOSTIA!- Gritó Erza, pidiéndole un autógrafo desesperadamente a la vocalista y bajista de _Punk'd Line: Christie Croll_.

La chica tenía un semblante serio y su pelo negro azabache ondeaba, dándole aspecto importante. Erza empezaba a extrañarle que ella no reaccionase, y entonces la vocalista de _Punk'd Line_ empezó a rebuscarse en un pequeño bolso que llevaba colgado al cuello...

-¡ERZA, ERES ERZA DE FAIRY TAIL! ¡Y ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SOY GENIAL! ¡ESTOY SOÑANDO!- Gritó Christie, cambiando su expresión por una de total felicidad. Su sonrisa deslumbrante y su reacción casi hicieron que Erza se cayera hacia atrás. Acto seguido, Christie sacó de ese bolso el disco _"Kill the Money"_ de Fairy Tail. -Si me firmaras el disco podría morir tranquila- Añadió, haciendo que Erza se sorprendiera. Justo en ese momento, un organizador del evento pasó al lado de ambas chicas, y Erza le pidió un boli. Cuando le firmó el disco, Christie le firmó a ella el autógrafo, y se pusieron a hablar. Resulta que _Punk'd Line_ llevaban mucho tiempo esperando poder compartir su música y hacer su propio disco, pero su música estaba incompleta. Entonces cuando _Christie_ creía que todo el esfuerzo de la banda había sido en vano, escuchó algo que le hizo abrir los ojos a algo nuevo: Escuchó "_Kill the Money_", y las canciones en él hizo que pudieran completar su estilo musical. Dice que sus miembros preferidos de la banda que los salvó eran Erza y Natsu, por eso intentó adaptar el registro vocal del chico pelirrosa al suyo y hacer una mezcla explosiva. De la pelirroja había descubierto que otra de sus pasiones era tocar el bajo. La fama les llegó tan rápido que ni siquiera se percataron de que habían sido invitados al _Song Paradise_, a pocos días de haber lanzado al mercado su disco: "_The End Is Near_". Ambas se admiraban mutuamente, por eso siguieron hablando. Entonces _Christie_ lo vio a lo lejos. Cuando _Christie_ observó a Jellal se sonrojó completamente.

-Jellal es muy sexy. De verdad, siempre me ha parecido muy atractivo. Nunca pensé que lo vería en persona- Afirmó Christie, haciendo reír a la pelirroja, mientras Jellal las miraba a lo lejos sin saber de que hablaban.

Mientras, Gray intentaba ir al baño a cambiarse la camiseta (totalmente sudada) por otra que ya había traído, pues sabía que eso iba a pasar, pero no lo encontraba. Bueno, ciertamente tenía que mirarlo por el lado bueno: Al menos había despistado a Juvia, que quería ir con él al servicio.

-Hola, chico- Gray giró su rostro a la izquierda para ver quién era. -¿Qué te pasa? No paras de moverte...- Gray se quedó mudo. Era _Underground_, su rapero ídolo des de los 13 años.

-Necesito ir...al servicio...y...no se dónde...está- Aclaró Gray, haciendo pausas que, junto a su rostro paralizado, mostraban su creciente nerviosismo.

-¿Estás bien, chico? No pareces encontrarte bien...- Dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Gray. Éste ya no podía articular palabra.

-El baño está por allí- _Underground_ le señaló un pasillo que no había visto, y lentamente se fue del lado del chico, que seguía en una especie de estado catatónico.

-Por cierto, rapeas muy bien, espero que te presentes al concurso de rapeo que van a hacer ahora, ya te he elegido para que te enfrentes a mí: Gray Fullbuster, de _Fairy Tail_. Será interesante...- Gray no se podía creer nada de lo que decía su ídolo. ¿QUERÍA UNA BATALLA DE RAP CONTRA ÉL? ¿LO HABÍA HALAGADO? ¿¡CONOCÍA SU NOMBRE!? No pudo evitarlo, y algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, lágrimas de alegría que rápidamente intercambió por una sonrisa decidida.

-Nos veremos, _Underground_\- Le dijo Gray aún de espaldas, mientras su ídolo sonreía y se iba.

El resto de miembros de la banda estaba en el camerino de Natsu, todos reunidos y hablando. A Juvia se le veía un poco triste.

-¿Porqué Gray-sama no me ha dejado ir con él al baño?- Dijo la peliazul, muy triste.

-No quiere que lo violes- Rió Natsu. Poco tiempo después se dio cuenta de su tremendo error, y abrió los ojos con temor. La mirada que Juvia le dedicaba era de todo menos amistosa.

-Tú nos violas a todos con tus ojeras y yo no me quejo- Dijo, con tono amenazador. Natsu empezó a llorar en el regazo de Lucy, la cual empezó a acariciarle el pelo, avergonzada por el comportamiento de su compañero.

-Ves, si te cuidaras más las ojeras no tendrías estos problemas. Además, nunca te he preguntado esto, pero...¿porqué las tienes? Duermes de forma normal y no haces nada que te canse demasiado la vista- Natsu paró de llorar y se levantó del regazo de Lucy. Su rostro estaba escondido bajo el flequillo de Natsu. El ambiente era muy tenso, y tanto Lucy, como Juvia podían notarlo.

A veces Natsu tenía ganas de decir ese motivo, pero temía que su amistad con Lucy y con el resto de la banda se terminara así que no contestó.

En el momento más oportuno tuvo que abrir la puerta del camerino de _Fairy Tail_ la persona más inesperada posible: La vocalista principal de las _Cometa Girls, Melodie Crisp. _Los rostros de Natsu, Lucy y Juvia se giraron hacia ella y expresaron odio y repulsión_. _

-¿Que quieres, Melodie?- Dijo Lucy, mirando fijamente a la chica en cuestión. Crip asomó la cabeza por la puerta, miró a ambos lados y cerró la puerta del camerino.

-Bueno, ¿pero qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a reírte de nuestra música? ¡Ya no estamos en el instituto, déjanos vivir!- Le dijo Natsu, Melodie avanzó y se sentó a su lado, y soltando un "tsk" empezó a hablar, con cara de fastidio.

-Mira sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie, pero tengo que deciros algo muy importante para mí- Dijo ella, mientras los demás la miraban expectantes a la par que sorprendidos con la relativa amabilidad de la terca y popular Melodie Crisp.

-A Sarah y Rita (las otras miembros de Las Cometa Girls) les parecéis una mierda de banda, pero aunque me joda profundamente he de reconocer que...- Dijo Melodie. Tras sacudir su cabeza, como haciendo un gran esfuerzo por proseguir con su discurso, agarró una guitarra rítmica que traía en su estuche de guitarras y se la dio a Juvia, quien miraba alternamente a la guitarra y a Crisp en busca de algo de sentido.

-Que amo vuestra canción "_Numb_". Posiblemente sea la mejor canción que he escuchado nunca- Explicó la vocalista principal de _Las Cometa Girls_, mirando hacia otra lado, debido a su orgullo herido. Natsu , Lucy y Juvia se quedaron con la boca abierta ¿A _Melodie_, la popera melosa, le parecía una obra maestra una canción con tanto dolor como _Numb_?

-Y...no puedo perder la oportunidad de veros tocar la canción para mí- Aclaró ella, mirándolos a los ojos con su rostro ilusionado. -Me haríais realmente feliz si tocarais la canción de forma melódica. Solo necesitáis esa guitarra y la voz de Natsu. Os lo imploro, es el único favor que os pediré jamás- Añadió. Natsu le tocó el hombro y asintió, mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Hagámoslo, Juvia- La chica empezó a tocar la guitarra mientras el vocalista de la banda cantaba "_Numb_" con base melódica. A Melodie casi se le saltan las lágrimas al oír la canción. Se notaba que Natsu la sentía mientras la cantaba. Cuando la canción terminó, algo inesperado pasó. Melodie abrazó a Natsu repentinamente, haciendo que éste se sorprendiera.

-Gracias por dejarme oír tu voz en directo, como vocalista, siento envidia de ti. Tienes mis respetos- Dijo Crisp. Acto seguido, salió del camerino a toda prisa, y sin siquiera cruzar las miradas con ningún miembro de Fairy Tail allí presente.

_Entonces, el concurso de Rap empezó..._

-Como todos los años, las reglas del concurso son fáciles, como nuestro querido público sabe, todos los raperos que participan en el festival, son invitados a improvisar un rap con la base de una canción que ya tengan hecha, para competir con el actual mejor rapero del país, que en éste caso es el gran _Underground_. El que gane tendrá el derecho a decir que es el mejor rapero del país. El tema de éste año son las guerras y la diferencia social que hay en el mundo, pues como sabéis, el 30 % del importe de vuestras entradas serán destinadas a una ONG que ayuda a la gente que ha sido azotada por la guerra. El _Rap solidario_ está a punto de empezar- Tras una breve pausa, el presentador entró con otro hombre (ambos vestidos de esmoquin). Éste último tenía un sobre entre sus manos. -Vamos a leer el número y el nombre de los raperos dispuestos a enfrentarse al mejor MC del país: Underground- Añadió el presentador. Después sacó un papel del sobre y se posición bien las gafas, no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

-Vaya solo una persona se ha atrevido a enfrentar a _Underground_: su nombre es Gray Fullbuster y es el rapero de la banda _Fairy Tail_, un fuerte aplauso a ambos concursantes- Dijo el presentador, mientras se iba y aparecían Underground y Gray, provocando el estadillo del público.

El primero en rapear fue _Underground_, y no es que lo hiciera de 10, más bien lo hizo de 11, ciertamente, todo el público creía que Gray había quedado aplastado por el innato talento del mejor rapero del país. Los que aún no sabían era que Gray aparte de rapear también sabía cantar melódicamente y lo iba a demostrar ante todos: Ante el público, ante su ídolo y además lo iba a hacer con la base de la incomprendida canción _Hands Held High_. Aún no sabía que iba a hacer exactamente, pero el tema era perfecto para la base, y en fin, ya solo lo quedaba sumergirse entre las notas de su canción, como cuando debutó en su instituto y su rapeo era sazonado con burlas y pitidos al principio, pero aún así valió la pena, pues al final les calló la boca con su Rap.

**Voy a hacer una pausa. Por favor, id a YouTube y mientras leéis la letra de la canción escuchad LINKIN PARK - HANDS HELD HIGH. Es la canción que canta Gray aquí.**

_Ésta canción es cantada completamente por Gray, excepto el coro "Amen" que está incluido en la base._

Turn my mic up louder, I got to say somethin'  
Lightweight step it aside when we comin'  
Feel it in your chest, the syllables get pumpin  
People on the street, they panic and start runnin

Words on loose leaf sheet complete comin  
I jump on my mind, I summon the rhyme I'm dumpin  
Healin' the blind, I promise to let the sun in  
Sick of the dark ways, we march to the drummin

Jump when they tell us they want to see jumpin  
Fuck that! I want to see some fists pumpin  
Risk somethin', take back what's yours  
Say somethin' that you know they might attack you for

Cause I'm sick of bein' treated like I have before  
Like I'm stupid standin for what I'm standin for  
Like this war's really just a different brand of war  
Like it doesn't cater to rich and abandon poor

Like they understand you in the back of the jet  
When you can't put gas in your tank  
These fuckers are laughin their way to the bank and cashin' the check  
Askin' you to have compassion and have some respect

For a leader so nervous in an obvious way  
Stutterin and mumblin for nightly news to replay  
And the rest of the world watchin at the end of the day  
In their livin room laughin like, "What did he say?"

Amen, amen  
Amen, amen  
Amen

In my livin room watchin but I am not laughin  
'Cause when it gets tense, I know what might happen  
The world is cold, the bold men take action  
Have to react to get blown into fractions

10 years old is somethin' to see  
Another kid my age drugged under a jeep  
Taken and bound and found later under a tree  
I wonder if he had thought, "The next one could be me"

Do you see the soldiers that are out today  
That brush the dust from bulletproof vests away?  
It's ironic, at times like this you pray  
But a bomb blew the mosque up yesterday

There's bombs in the buses, bikes, roads  
Inside your market, your shops, your clothes  
My dad, he's got a lot of fear I know  
But enough pride inside not to let that show

My brother had a book he would hold with pride  
A little red cover with a broken spine  
On the back he hand wrote a quote inside  
"When the rich wage war, it's the poor who die"

Meanwhile, the leader just talks away  
Stutterin and mumblin for nightly news to replay  
And the rest of the world watchin at the end of the day  
Both scared and angry like, "What did he say?"

Amen, amen  
Amen, amen

(Amen)  
With hands held high into a sky so blue  
(Amen)  
As the ocean opens up to swallow you  
(Amen)  
With hands held high into a sky so blue  
(Amen)  
As the ocean opens up to swallow you

(Amen)  
With hands held high into a sky so blue  
(Amen)  
As the ocean opens up to swallow you  
(Amen)  
With hands held high into a sky so blue  
(Amen)  
As the ocean opens up to swallow you

(Amen)  
With hands held high into a sky so blue  
(Amen)  
As the ocean opens up to swallow you  
(Amen)  
With hands held high into a sky so blue  
(Amen)  
As the ocean opens up to swallow you

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero k os haya gustado. Perdón por la tardanza pero me había bloqueado como escritor, y no sabía cómo continuar éste fic demasiado bien. Menos mal que ya me ha vuelto la inspiración. REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	8. Soy una grieta en un castillo de cristal

_**Grandeza Débil: Chapter 8**_

Como una exhalación, los aplausos se abrieron paso hasta los oídos impresionados de Gray.

-¡BRUTAL, SEÑORES! ¡HAN SIDO TESTIGOS DEL NACIMIENTO DE UNA LEYENDA!- Gritó emocionado el presentador de la batalla de Rap destinada a las obras benéficas de _Rap Solidario_. Gray miró a la primera fila y vio a los demás miembros de la banda totalmente emocionados.

-¡GRAY, AHORA TAMBIÉN TE HAN DICHO QUE ERES UNA LEYENDA, COMO A MÍ!- Gritó Natsu, sacándole una carcajada a Gray.

-¿Y ahora qué hará, Sr. _Underground_?- Le preguntó el presentador. Gray miraba expectante a su ídolo.

-Pues bueno, me despediré como los raperos de verdad- Afirmó, para acercarse el micrófono a la boca y rapear Acapella unos versos que a Gray se le quedarían clavados para siempre en su mente.

"_Ganar la batalla,_

_No es ganar la guerra_

_Más nuestra música_

_Las bocas de capullos cierra_

_Ya tienes las alas_

_Y también el anhelo_

_Además del amor de tu banda_

_Para emprender el vuelo "_

-Suerte, Gray…- Dijo, apuntándolo con el dedo y acercándose a él, para pasarle el brazo por encima de los hombros, abrazándolo. El chico no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar de felicidad.

-Recuerda que incluso a mí me quisieron tumbar, pero solo hace falta sacar el dedo a las adversidades- Añadió. Acto seguido apuntó al cielo que ya empezaba a adoptar un color dorado.

-¿Ves eso de ahí arriba? Bien, pues estoy seguro que algún día pisarás aquel lugar que hoy en día parece inalcanzable. Créeme, no pierdas la fe, lograras pisar el cielo- Sonrió, mientras le acariciaba el pelo y salía del escenario, abandonando al pelea, y por lo tanto, proclamando ganador de la batalla a Gray, el cual estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con su flequillo ensombrecido y llorando a moco tendido.

Los cinco miembros de Fairy Tail subieron corriendo al escenario (entre una marea de aplausos), para abrazar a su amigo, que estaba demasiado emocionado incluso para ponerse en pie, y empezaron a ayudarle a levantarse y a retirarse del escenario.

-¡AMOR MÍO, ESO A SIDO INCREÍBLE! ¡ADEMÁS DE SER PERFECTO DE VISTA ERES PERFECTO CANTANDO!- Grito Juvia, la cual hizo sonreír por primera vez con uno de sus violadores comentarios a Gray, lo cual hizo que sus compañeros se extrañasen.

-Bueno chicos, hoy ha sido el comienzo de algo increíble, así que ya sabéis, de aquí al infinito, pero siempre juntos…- Afirmó el chico pelirrosa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Quizás _Underground_ tenía razón, podrían pisar el cielo, pero hacerlo también conlleva hacer sacrificios demasiado grandes, y eso no era ajeno al futuro ni al pasado de Fairy Tail, y del de ninguno de sus miembros.

Para el próximo disco de _Fairy Tail_, y ya que el primero había sido un éxito rotundo, no podían hacer más que hacerlo perfecto. Y una vez reunidos en el estudio empezaron a escribir canciones para su segundo álbum.

-Estaría bien que en algunas canciones relajáramos el ritmo o las cuerdas vocales de Natsu no podrán aguantar, y siendo mudo y sin ojeras jamás encontrará novia- Rió Lucy, empujando levemente a Natsu, a modo de broma. El chico la miró con cara de pocos amigos y suspiró.

-Obviando su claro retraso, tiene razón. No podré soportar el ritmo de estar gritando en todas las canciones. Aunque me encante- Dijo el pelirrosa, con un signo de frustración en su rostro. Quería seguir usando su raspada de voz, pero era en cierto modo imposible aguantar tal ritmo vocal.

-Hey, podríamos utilizar a nuestro favor la voz melódica de mi amor, ¿VERDAD, GRAY-SAMA?- Gritaba Juvia totalmente exaltada, mientras prácticamente se lanzaba sobre un Gray que luchaba por quitársela de encima.

-Sí, sin duda eso podría ser un punto innovador, dejar de lado el Rap de Gray en alguna que otra canción, y cambiarlo por un tono más melódico- Afirmó Erza, pero se quedó pensando en algo. –Sin embargo, el Rock que hacemos es demasiado ruidoso como para ponerle unos vocales melódicos. No quedará bien- Añadió la bajista pelirroja. Entonces Jellal entró en acción.

-Para eso estoy yo, podría crear un ritmo más electrónico, y ahora que tenemos a nuestra completa disposición todo un estudio musical, podría variar la frecuencia y la distorsión de los instrumentos, y hacer que se mimeticen con la base electrónica. Podría quedar muy bien- Aclaró el DJ de la banda. Todos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Entonces Gray agarró del brazo a Natsu mientras todos los demás iban desplazándose a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo.

-Natsu, sinceramente, eres demasiado bueno para mí, mi voz melódica no estará a la altura de la tuya. No me importa no hacer nada en ésta canción- Aclaró Gray, Consiguiendo que Natsu sonriese sarcásticamente y le pusiera una mano en el hombro.

-Eres bastante idiota. Es obvio que la estrella vocal aquí no soy yo…- Afirmó el pelirrosa, haciendo que su compañero se quedara sin palabras. -Eres tú, Gray- Añadió. Gray ni siquiera supo que responderle y se quedó inmóvil viendo como Natsu se alejaba de él y se acercaba a los demás de la banda.

Al asimilarlo todo, comprendió que Natsu se negaba a estar por encima de él, aunque obviamente tenía un poderío vocal muy por encima del suyo. Por eso decidió buscar el mejor ritmo y la mejor letra posible para una base electrónica/Rockera.

-Vamos allá- Rápidamente cogió uno de los portátiles del estudio, el cual utilizaba normalmente Gray para hacer ritmos y letras, y se puso a idear una canción. Normalmente, para inspirarse, cogía un folio y se ponía a dibujar el primer paisaje que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Cabe recalcar que aparte de rapear también solía dibujar en su tiempo libre, así que tenía una técnica muy depurada. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, dibujar.

Lo primero que hizo trazar una línea curva que simulaba el horizonte y dibujar a una chica de rodillas en lo que parecía un pasto de hierba. La chica parecía triste, y Gray imaginó que un viento arrecio hacía ondular la hierba y el pelo de la chica. Al contrario de lo que muchos pensarían, el color, tanto de la hierba como del pelo de la muchacha, era de un rojo cobrizo muy extraño. Si mirabas a la parte más baja del papel en cuestión, podías observar que la chica se encontraba, de forma bastante fantástica, a orillas de un mar color amarillo grisáceo en el cual desembocaban varios ríos de esa sustancia amarillenta, los cuales formaban líneas paralelas a la posición de la chica. La joven miraba hacia arriba, hacia un cielo oscuro e inmenso, que parecía ser transparente (por lo que se podría concluir que el lugar donde está no tiene atmósfera).

Una vez acabado el dibujo Gray se quedó mirándolo pensativo, intentando buscar algún significado a esa monstruosidad salida de su mente.

-Los ríos y el mar son extraños, y el mundo en el que vive la chica también…Es un mundo extraño y probablemente cruel, y por eso la chica está triste…- Pensó, haciendo algunas marcas en el dibujo con su lápiz, más su conclusión acabó por no convencerle.

-Espera…si lo vemos des de otra perspectiva…podríamos concluir que el mundo es así des de el punto de vista de la chica, pero en realidad es un mundo normal, con sus virtudes y sus defectos. Ella está triste, luego el mundo es triste- Gray sonrió. Ese punto de vista se merecía algunas marcas en el dibujo.

-Pero si hay algo que me inquieta es el cielo…Parece oscuro, inmenso…Pero sobretodo, transparente…Es parecido a un cristal estelar que dejaría pasar la luz al mundo de la chica. Pero como ella está triste, la oscuridad es lo único que conoce dentro de su burbuja a la que llama mundo, es como un gran fuerte que se ha hecho contra el mal, pero como ese fuerte tiene las paredes de cristal (Ya que el cielo parece un cristal), al final la oscuridad a acabado entrando e invadiendo su fuerte, en otras palabras: A decidido encerrarse en su fuerte y estar completamente sola para que la oscuridad no pudiese atraparla, pero de todos modos, se da cuenta de que la oscuridad la ha consumido y ella sigue totalmente sola, desamparada; es su mundo de cristal, su fuerte de cristal… su…_Castillo de Cristal_\- a Gray le brillaron los ojos. ¡ESE ERA EL TÍTULO DE LA CANCIÓN! Pero eso…

Gray aún recordaba, como un torbellino de cenizas que se desintegra en el soplido embravecido del viento, la última frase que oyó de su amiga antes de verla morir.

Recuerda que era un día cualquiera del mes de Abril. El ambiente al salir de su antiguo instituto era bastante colorido en ese momento del año, ya que delante de éste hay un parque de grandes dimensiones y ya se pueden ver florecer las primeras flores del año. Le encantaba respirar el aire de ese lugar, era como un alivio salir de ese infierno llamado instituto y poder llenar sus pulmones con ese aire tan puro.

Iba caminando tranquilamente por una de los tres paseos que conformaban el parque, que estaban obviamente separados por pequeñas zonas de hierba con forma alargada. Iba demasiado enfocado pensando en el nuevo Rap que estaba escribiendo. Algunos decían que era un cobarde por no enfrentar sus problemas y encabezonase en esa "mierda que escribía", pero no era tan fácil estar enamorado de tu mejor amiga, y más cuando es la única mujer que no te ve como un hombre. De nuevo, el Rap era lo único que le quedaba para evadirse de la realidad.

-¡GRAY, CABRÓN!- Gritaba una voz femenina. Al tomar contacto visual con la susodicha, Gray fingió estar contento y sonrió.

-¿Qué te pasa, idiota?- Preguntó Gray, aún con esa dolorosa sonrisa grabada en su rostro. La chica empezó a reír escandalosamente y le pasó la mano por ambos hombros, en señal de amistad.

-¿Qué te pasa, cabeza hueca? Es obvio que no estás bien, se nota un montón cuando sonríes falsamente. Vamos, ¿no le puedes decir lo que te pasa ni a tu mejor amiga?- Dijo ella, prácticamente gritando. Gray ay estaba acostumbrado al tono de voz de su amiga.

-Sabes de sobra lo que me pasa, Sam- La chica se le quedó mirando, y de un momento al otro, su rostro adoptó una expresión furiosa.

-¿Te siguen molestando esos capullos? De verdad, no tienen remedio. Pero ya sabes, nosotros a lo nuestro. ¿De qué va el nuevo rap que has escrito?- Gray no se atrevía a contrale a Sam que la razón por la que estaba triste era realmente el amor imposible que sentía por ella, y de hecho no tenía pensado contarle la verdad jamás. Por esa simple razón decidió al menos tener un poco de orgullo y hablar normalmente con ella para no preocuparla.

-La verdad es que es un concepto un poco extraño…- Dijo Gray, más no podía fingir la incomodidad de estar junto a ella y saber que jamás podría decirle ni tan siquiera sus sentimientos. Le era totalmente imposible hablar con ella como si nada estuviera pasando.

-Les voy a partir la cara a esos capullos, nadie más se meterá contigo- Afirmó Sam, apretando los puños con fuerza. Gray rió por lo bajo y le pegó un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

-Como si necesitara tu ayuda…- Sonrió. Ella también sonrió al ver que su amiga estaba sonriendo, y tantas sonrisas levantaros los ánimos a ambos amigos, que ya estaban empezando a rozar el suelo.

-No, pero en serio, tampoco quiero hacerles daño. Lo único que quiero es que me acepten, que me respeten… ¿Tan difícil es?- Dijo Gray, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Estaba harto de que sus compañeros no pararan de recriminarle que no se aprovechara de su físico para conquistar a cuatro perras babosas que no tienen nada en común con él. Seguramente ellos estaban deseando hacerlo… Pero él no era igual que esos babosos sin vergüenza a los que no les importaba demostrar que en el fondo su autoestima estaba por los suelos.

-Dímelo a mí, tío…- Afirmó ella, sin apartar la vista del frente. Gray desvío su mirada al frente, previniendo que iba a volver a clavarle otro puñal en el corazón, recordándole lo que no quería saber. –Solo por salir con Silvia…Solo por tener preferencias sexuales distintas a las de ellos…Ya me tienen que tratar como a un bicho raro…Son unos malditos hipócritas…Seguro que si ellos estuvieran en mi lugar y supieran lo que es que te insulten por ser lo que eres, pararían de hacerlo al instante…- Añadió. Haciendo que Gray torciera la boca levemente. Tenía ganas de llorar. Él estaría encantado de tener una amiga lesbiana, pero era demasiado duro enamorarse de ella. Estaba claro que ella jamás podría estar con él. Y era algo que lo desgarraba por dentro.

-pero no te preocupes porque, como dije en mi último rap…- Soltó Sam, tocándole el hombro a su amigo. Las palabras de Samantha, su mejor amiga, quedaron totalmente grabadas en su mente, y jamás se despegarían de él.

-En el fondo todos nuestros problemas son como nosotros, _grietas en un castillo de cristal, y difícilmente queda algo de ellos para ver_\- Gray se impresionó, como siempre, por la increíble habilidad que tenía su amiga para escribir e interpretar Rap. Esa metáfora que había hecho era realmente admirable y justo por eso se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, intentando asimilar el significado de aquellas palabras.

-Odio cuando te pones metafórica…- Sonrió Gray. Sam había vuelto a ganar, ya que no podía interpretar eso de forma exacta, era como si la única que realmente pudiera comprenderlo era su amiga. Amaba eso, pero a la vez tenía algo de envidia, ya que ella era mejor rapera que él.

-Ostia- Dijo ella, mirando desesperadamente el reloj. –Es verdad, Silvia me dijo que fuera a su casa corriendo, que quería decirme algo importante, y al final me he quedado aquí hablando. Si es que parece que contigo no pasa el tiempo- Añadió, para después salir corriendo rumbo a casa de Silvia, saludando y mirando a Gray mientras corría. El chico daría lo que fuera por poder volver atrás e ir corriendo hacia ella, abrazarla, y decirle que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y que aunque era imposible, iba a luchar por una oportunidad.

Pero…no lo hizo…

-Eh, ten cuid…¡SAAAAAAAM!- El tiempo parecía detenerse, y todas las personas y objetos del mundo parecían desaparecer. Todas excepto tres…Gray, Sam y…aquel coche, aquel maldito coche que le arrebato todo al chico pelinegro. Como si de un huracán se tratase, el cuerpo de Sam salió volando a velocidades invisibles para el ojo humano, justo después de eso, el coche en cuestión freno en seco, pero era obviamente demasiado tarde. Gray abrió los ojos con horror, y empezó a correr como nunca en su vida correrá para ver el estado de su amiga.

-¡SAM! ¡SAM! ¡ESCUCHA! ¡SAM!- Gritaba Gray, cogiendo el cuerpo inerte de Sam. Era realmente pesado y frío, y solo entonces pudo comprobar y comprender que su amiga había…muerto…estaba muerta…

-No me hagas esto Sam…No puedes hacerme esto…Sam- Los ojos del chico no paraban de dilatarse y tampoco de derramar cascadas de lágrimas. -¡JODER SAM, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!- Gritó desesperado. Después se dejó caer sobre el pecho inmóvil de la chica, quizás buscando algún indicio de respiración, quizás buscando alguna razón para no suicidarse allí mismo, quizás para confesar todo lo que sentía aunque sabía que era imposible o quizás solo porque sentía que se desmayaba. Podía sentir el latido de su propio corazón más rápido que nunca, parecía que se le iba a salir por la garganta.

-¿Esto es solo una pesadilla, verdad Sam? Claro, es solo eso…Pronto despertaré y estarás a mi lado como siempre…Si te pierdo no tendré ninguna razón para seguir con vida…Por favor, Sam…despierta…o hazme despertar- Suplicaba el chico, primero con una voz potente y decidida, después con un hilillo de voz casi inaudible. Nunca había abrazado a nadie con la fuerza que abrazó el cuerpo inerte de Sam, intentando hacer que se recuperase, que reviviera… Pero pasaron los días, y al noticia llegó…Sam estaba muerta.

El día del entierro de su mejor amiga Samantha pudo ver a sus padres llorando a gritos y a Silvia desmayarse de la presión que tenía encima, pero él ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso. Sentía como si pronto desparecería de aquel lugar. Sentía como si todo eso no fuera verdad, por un momento sintió que él era el protagonista de alguna película dramática y que estaba siendo observado por miles de espectadores que lloraban a moco tendido, y que pronto aparecerían los créditos y se desvanecería su sufrimiento.

-Supongo que al fin y al cabo tenías razón, _mi problema anterior era una grieta comparado con el castillo de cristal que se cierne sobre mí…_\- Dijo él, sentado al lado de la tumba de su mejor amiga, como se podía comprobar por el grabado en la lápida. Ni siquiera sabía que hacía aún en el cementerio si era noche cerrada, y uno por uno, se habían acabado yendo todos los doloridos conocidos de Sam. Pero aunque parezca algo psicótico, estar al lado de la tumba de Sam y mirar la Luna, de alguna forma junto a ella, le hacía sentir un oasis en el desierto de su sufrimiento.

-Bueno…Sam…Nos vemos…- Dijo Gray, entre pequeños sollozos que no sabía disimular, y así fue como reunió fuerzas de dios sabe dónde y se levantó para irse a su casa. Nunca se despegaría a Sam de su ser, siempre estaría ahí con él en el fondo, y eso le hacía sentir algo mejor, aunque seguía destrozado completamente. Quizás eso era solo una excusa, quien sabe.

-¡AMOR MÍO!- Gritó alguien, haciendo que dejase de escribir la letra de la canción, en la que estaba tan ensimismado que incluso le parecía volver a esos momentos tan dolorosos de su vida. Al girarse, Juvia abrió los ojos horrorizada, y por primera vez puso una expresión sería en su níveo rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Gray, con todas las mejillas mojadas de sus propias lágrimas. Juvia le puso la mano en el hombro de forma no muy normal, ya que normalmente solía solo perseguirlo y agobiarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó la peliazul. El chico le contó todo y ella se puso a llorar con él…

-No sé qué decir…No creo que sepa decir nada que mitigue tú dolor…- Sollozó Juvia, y mirándolo a los ojos mientras le cogía de la mano prosiguió su discurso. –Pero si algo puedo decirte es que si necesitas apoyo, aquí me tienes para lo que necesites. Y no te lo digo en broma, ni como recurso para que te sientas bien, te lo digo de corazón. Soy toda tuya, Gray- El chico se sorprendió de la actitud tan madura y diferente de la chica. Por un momento vio en los ojos de Juvia a su amiga fallecida Sam, y eso le hizo comprender que quizás no había sido justo con ella durante todo este tiempo, considerándola no más que una violadora esquizofrénica.

-Gracias- Dijo él.

-Vamos chicos, cantemos la nueva canción, ya tengo la letra- Dijo Gray, dirigiéndose al resto de la banda.

En el proceso de grabación de "_Castle of Glass_" se tuvieron que hacer varias tomas, ya que Gray no paraba de derrumbarse en mitad del estribillo. La banda comprendía que era realmente duro y difícil para él cantar esa canción. Pero a la vez eso le ayudaba al chico a recordar la sabiduría de Sam, y lo buena amiga que fue. También le hacía recordar que el amor que sentía por ella lo impulsó a ser mejor rapero. Y entonces comprendió que tenía que triunfar con _Fairy Tail_. Le iba a demostrar a Sam, des de donde quiera que lo mirase, que nadie excepto él iba a ser el mejor rapero del mundo y de la historia…

**Voy a hacer una pausa. Por favor, id a YouTube y mientras leéis la letra de la canción escuchad LINKIN PARK – CASTLE OF GLASS. Es la canción que canta el grupo "Fairy Tail" aquí. **

Ésta canción es cantada a dos voces todo el rato (Menos la_**primera estrofa**_y el_ Bridge, _cantados por Gray y Natsu, respectivamente).

**Take me down to the river bend,****  
****Take me down to the fighting end,****  
****Wash the poison from off my skin****  
****Show me how to be whole again****  
**Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the siren sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below  
Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see.  
For you to see  
Bring me home in the blinding dream  
Through the secrets that i have seen  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
And show me how to be whole again  
Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see.  
For you to see  
_Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass__  
__Hardly anything else I need to be_  
Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see.  
For you to see  
For you to see

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo (Reconozco que quizás me he pasado de longitud del capítulo xD), REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	9. Debo romper el hábito

_**Grandeza Débil:**_** Chapter 9**

En cuestión de unos cuantos meses la vida de Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza y Jellal había cambiado radicalmente. Los conciertos de Fairy Tail eran multitudinarios, y muchas cadenas de televisión ples pagaban por los derechos de autor para retransmitir sus conciertos en directo. Realmente, el éxito de la banda era descomunal, solo comprable al de _Las Cometa Girls_, con las cuales habían hecho las paces, y habían reconocido que la música que hacían era digna de algo de resto. Muchas veces Natsu tenía ganas de decirles a las compañeras de _Melodie Crisp_, que ésta era una fan total de "_Numb_", y que se derretía cada vez que la oía. Sería algo bastante divertido el ver sus reacciones de estupefacción absoluta. Pero, aunque hubiera algún resto de rencor en los corazones de FT, una fan es una fan, y no podían hacerle algo tan vil.

-¿Dónde está Natsu? Tendríamos que haber empezado a gravar la nueva canción…- Dijo Juvia, con los brazos cruzados encima de su guitarra, y con cara de enfado.

-Estoy seguro de que vendrá. Ya sabes como él, dormilón y despistado- Aclaró Gray, sentado en una silla adyacente a Juvia. Ésta le miró con corazones en los ojos y asintió sin dudarlo.

-Por supuesto, _amor mío_, Natsu es idiota, pero es nuestro idiota…- Confirmó Juvia, con un tono súper dulce en las últimas palabras de su frase. Erza, que se encontraba al lado de la peliazul, probando cambiar algún que otro trozo del riff para la nueva canción, se le ocurrió molestar un poco a su compañera de banda.

Acto seguido, le dio un codazo y le dijo algo al oído.

-Te veo muy preocupada por Natsu, ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó la pelirroja, haciendo que Juvia se sonrojara fervientemente y negara con cada parte de su cuerpo y con todo el ímpetu de su corazón. Su amiga pelirroja empezó a reír. Su objetivo de molestarla un poco se había cumplido.

La peliazul, en vista de que el idiota integral de Natsu no llegaba se puso a practicar para el solo de abertura de la canción, y Gray se puso a tocar el piano con las notas que serían el fondo del nuevo tema de FT.

-Escuchad- Dijo Lucy, con un rostro de cierta preocupación. –Últimamente veo a Natsu muy raro. Al principio pensé que era solo la presión de la fama, pero estoy empezando a pensar que no es así. Cuando llegue tendríamos que averiguar entre todos que le pasa- Añadió la baterista rubia de la banda.

-Si eso es cierto- Dijo Jellal, que estaba junto a Lucy, perfeccionando algunos ritmos electrónicos aplicados a la batería. –Sería mejor que lo hiciéramos con delicadeza. Nada fastidia más a una persona que tener que reconocer sus propios problemas- Añadió. _Jellal _destacaba por su inteligencia, y esa no era una excepción, sería mejor hacerlo a su manera.

El sonido de la puerta de la calle abriéndose se escuchó, y retumbo en los oídos de todo FT. El reflejo de cierto joven pelirrosa en el cristal translúcido que conectaba el pasillo donde estaba él con el estudio donde estaban el resto de miembros se hizo presente, y entonces la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

Todos pudieron a ver a un Natsu totalmente demacrado. Se tambaleaba como si un huracán estuviera empujando un cuerpo de hierro (es decir, lo empuja, pero jamás llega a tirarlo) y tenía una sonrisa bastante preocupante escrita en la cara. Todo el mundo sabía lo que pasaba cuando vieron una botella de Vodka en su mano derecha. Estaba casi vacía, y a juzgar por su estado, estaban seguros de que aquella no era la primera botella de alcohol que se había bebido aquella tarde.

-Natsu, joder, ¿Estás borracho?- Preguntó retóricamente Juvia, con un rostro totalmente preocupado. A Gray le pareció algo exagerado que se preocupara tanto por ver a Natsu borracho, tampoco era para tanto, había visto a Sam borracha en multitud de veces, al punto de que prácticamente le daba un coma etílico. Supuso que solo Juvia estaba preocupada, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que los rostros de todo FT expresaban total inquietud.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, joder. ¿Eres idiota? ¿No te sirvió de nada todo por lo que pasaste?- le recriminó Juvia. Gray no quería decir nada, ya que no tenía ni remota idea de los motivos que les llevaban a sus compañeros a actuar de esa forma frente a un borracho, pero no podía evitar sentir que estaban exagerando. Para él era normal que en las celebraciones se bebiese alcohol, y más de una acabara pillando una buena.

-Venga, tampoco exageres- Decía Natsu, tambaleándose de lado a lado y riendo sin razón aparente. –Es solo un poco de alcohol…- Añadió, sin poder parar de reír. Era obvio que UN POCO precisamente, no era.

Juvia bajó la mirada y vio que la botella de Natsu estaba vacía, y dentro llevaba algo que no era ni siquiera líquido. Parecía una especie de polvo.

-Natsu…- Dijo Lucy, acercándose al susodicho con la mirada ensombrecida. –Dame esa botella…- Añadió, con voz decidida.

-Jejeje…uhmm…no- Afirmó Natsu, retando a su amiga con los ojos. Es curioso, bajo los efectos del alcohol todo parece un juego, pero debido a esa infantil percepción, tu vida se puede transformar en una pesadilla o simplemente terminar.

-DÁMELA- Le gritó Lucy, mientras empezaba a forcejear con él, intentando quitarle la botella de Vodka. En mitad del forcejeo, la botella cayó al suelo, rompiéndose, y acto seguido, todos pusieron cara de horror (Ésta vez si que Gray se sorprendió de verdad).

-Esto…ehmm…puedo explicarlo…- Decía Natsu, que no podía parar de reír. Lucy no lo dudó un segundo y le metió un cachetazo en mitad de la cara con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el chico se cayera al suelo (En mucha parte, debido al mareo que llevaba de la borrachera).

-Ahora entiendo todo, tus ojeras, tus reacciones extrañas, TODO- Le gritó Lucy, llorando. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ésta mierda a nuestras espaldas?- Le preguntó, levantándolo por el cuello de la camisa. El suelo estaba lleno del verdadero contenido de la botella de Vodka: Cocaína. Y no era precisamente poca, podrían encarcelarle de por vida, porque tenía muchísima.

-Me encontré con un viejo amigo, y me lo rebajó a la mitad del precio. ¿Cómo me iba a negar? ¿Sabes la cantidad de rayas que hay ahí?- Contestó Natsu, totalmente ausente dentro de sus risas indiscriminadas.

-Joder, Natsu. Pensé que habías cambiado…Que la droga había quedado atrás…Incluso podía hacerte bromas sobre el tema… ¿Cómo puedes traicionarme así? Y no solo a mí, también a tus hermanos de Fairy Tail…No te reconozco…- Lucy no podía parar de llorar. Ahora Gray podía comprender todo el dolor de FT. ¿Natsu había sido un drogadicto en el pasado? Bueno, quizás aún lo era…

-No tienes ni puta idea de lo que es estar aquí...- Afirmó Natsu, apuntándose a sí mismo, esta vez con un semblante. –Es muy fácil pegarme y insultarme, Lucy, pero no es tan fácil dejarlo- Añadió. Lucy sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica.

-Sabes, estoy teniendo un desagradable _Deja Vù_, y no pienso dejarme arrastrar por él, así que cuando madures y dejes esa mierda que ha estado a punto de quitarte todo, me avisas. O no, mejor no me avises. No quiero volver a saber nada de tu mierda…Quédate con tu droga, pero solo- Le gritó Lucy, mientras cascadas caían de sus ojos. Acto seguido, cogió y se largo.

_Unos días después…_

Natsu se levantó con un dolor de cabeza horrible aquel fatídico día. Eso sí, no tanto como cuando se despertó el día después de que el resto de _Fairy Tail_ descubriera que realmente estaba lejos de superar su adicción a la cocaína. Juraba que lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero no aguantaba más de dos meses sin esnifar algo.

Aunque el resto de FT se lo perdonara, ya no podía mirarles a la cara como si nada hubiera pasado, y por esa razón hacía más de una semana que no se reunía con el resto de integrantes de la banda. Era muy duro que se hubiese quedado solo, pero realmente no tenía forma de salir de ese pozo. Solo le quedaba esperar por ayuda. Aunque no sabía de quien o de que manera. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de suicidarse, de acabarlo todo, pero eso era demasiado cobarde, si él había entrado a las drogas, él tenía que salir de ellas. Sin embargo, sin un empujón que le diera fuerzas extras jamás lograría superar nada. Aunque, al fin y al cabo, no podía culpar al resto de FT, ya que le ayudaron para superar su adicción, y él los había traicionado vilmente durante mucho tiempo. Era totalmente comprensible que lo odiaran. Y sinceramente, sin rastro de luz en su habitación, la cual estaba realmente solitaria desde que Lucy trasladó su lugar de descanso al salón, no podía ver la luz al final del túnel. Joder, estaba todo perdido.

Le dolía especialmente lo fría que se había vuelto Lucy con él. Un mero "hola" y un soso "buenas noches" era lo único que había oído de ella, y eso que vivían en la misma casa. Siendo tan extremadamente cercanos, se le hacía raro no hablar con ella, aunque, de nuevo, no la culpaba. Era normal que lo odiase.

-En fin…y otro día de mierda que empieza…- Se dijo a sí mismo. Ese día era fiesta, así que se levantó y se puso a mirar el correo en el portátil. Le llamó la atención uno que venía sellado con la dirección de correo electrónico de la discografía de Gildarts, en la que estaba FT.

"_Natsu, somos tus compañeros de Fairy Tail. Entiendo que esto sea demasiado para todos. El sufrimiento es tanto nuestro como tuyo. Así que quizás lo mejor es acabar con la banda. Se lo que estarás pensando en estos momentos, que eso es una tontería sin sentido, pero sinceramente ninguno de nosotros se siente con fuerza para hacer ninguna canción sin ti aquí. Disolver la banda sería la opción más sensata. Esto es duro para todos, pero es lo mejor._

_Sin embargo, pensamos igual que tu, por muy incontradictorio que parezca, a veces no es correcto hacer lo sensato, y nuestro vínculo contigo es demasiado grande como para poder cantar como si nada pasara sin ti en el escenario o con una persona que te supla. Jamás haríamos eso. Si aún sigues pensando que esto es demasiado, que el peso de todo te está aplastando, quizás esto te ayude. _

_Muchas gracias por todo, Natsu. Esperamos encarecidamente que vuelvas con nosotros recuperado de verdad. Ya sabes, nunca se nos ha dado demasiado bien escribir, expresamos mejor lo mensajes con música."_

Natsu o sabía si llorar o reír, pero entonces vio un archivo con el título: _Breaking the Habit Demo._ Natsu, respiró con fuerza, intuyendo que algo grande se avecinaba, y abrió el archivo. Era una canción cantada por Gray. Al pelirrosa le sorprendió el hecho de que no sonara ningún tipo de batería en la base. Seguro que era porque Lucy no se había reunido con la banda, tal como él.

Cuando terminó la canción, se deshizo en lágrimas, y se puso a pegar puñetazos a la cama, mientras gritaba. Makarov oía a su "hijo", pero lo dejó ya que entendía que debía desahogarse de alguna forma.

-Esos cabrones me conocen demasiado bien. Saben cómo tocar mi fibra sentimental- Sonrió Natsu. Entonces lo entendió. Entendió cual era el empujón que necesitaba para dejar definitivamente las drogas. El empujón era esa jodida canción. Era como si hubieran escrito su vida en la letra. Pero todo se veía mucho más claro ahora, era obvio que el problema de la adicción seguiría estando allí siempre, pero al menos le quedaría la certeza de que aferrándose a FT, se olvidaría de sus problemas. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, escuchar esa canción cada vez que le dieran ganas de drogarse.

Entonces, armó su puño y se pegó a sí mismo el puñetazo más grande que haya asestado en su vida. Quizás se le rompió un diente, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el que había pasado esos días.

-¡JODER, BASTA!- Gritó, hasta prácticamente romperse las cuerdas vocales.

-¿¡ME OYES NATSU!? ¡JODER, BASTA!- Se gritó de nuevo, pegándose otro puñetazo en el otro pómulo. Se lo merecía.

Entonces cogió y salió de su cuarto, dispuesto a hablar con Lucy de verdad. A hacer las paces con ella en serio.

-Papá, ¿y Lucy?- Makarov se lo quedó mirando extrañado.

-Natsu, ¿no lo sabes? Como Lucy a cumplido la mayoría de edad, me ha pedido ir a estudiar al extranjero. Hace más o menos una hora que se fue- Natsu se quedó sin respiración ante eso. ¿Al extranjero? ¿¡LUCY!? Sabía que sacaba buenas notas, pero era obvio que se iba por otras razones ajenas a eso.

-¿Qué vuelo tiene?-

-E7543-9799Y. Puerta de embarque 5. Pone aquí- Dijo Makarov, mirando el recibo del billete.

-¡GRACIAS, OTOU-SAN!- le gritó, saliendo corriendo.

_Mientras en el aeropuerto…_

El pelo rubio de Lucy ondeaba mientras subía por las escaleras mecánicas que le llevaba a la puerta de embarque-. Aún no había pasado ningún control de seguridad, aún tenía oportunidad de dar marcha atrás. Aún no se podía creer que estuviese allí, con su maleta, esperando para embarcar en un vuelo que le llevaría a una nueva vida en América. Y todo por el idiota integral de Natsu.

No se iba a mentir a sí misma, aún tenía esperanzas de que pasara algo que la retuviese junto a FT, pero los cuentos de hadas no suceden en la vida real. El mundo es una mierda, y ella es parte del mundo. Es lo que hay.

-Bueno…-Soltó, mientras se ponía a la cola para parar el control de seguridad. Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron mientras pasaba el control y entraba dentro del recinto. Ya nadie sin billete podría ir a decirle nada. Si Natsu quería retenerla junto a él, ya era demasiado tarde. La vida es dura y por muy difícil que sea, fluye, ¿no es así? Su etapa junto a FT había sido corta pero repleta de sensaciones positivas, mejor quedarse con eso que condenarse a sí misma a estar triste en América.

-Joder…- Se quejó la rubia. Su vuelo estaba retrasado media hora. ¿Era ella la única que por muchas veces que esperara en un aeropuerto, tenía la sensación de que esa era la última vez que podría hablar con alguien, que si entraba al avión había una microscópica posibilidad de que jamás volviese a ver a sus seres queridos?

-Esto…- Una voz retumbó por todo la estancia, y como es de esperar, Lucy levantó la cabeza para ver qué pasaba. –Es para que alguien importante para nosotros nos perdone, sobre todo a mí, que soy un idiota, y he estado a punto de perder a ésta persona- Añadió, Natsu. Lucy no daba crédito a lo que veía. En el centro de la sala estaba todo FT excepto ella, con todos los instrumentos y todo montado. Los guardias de las aduanas rieron y dejaron estar el asunto, permitiendo a FT tocar su nueva canción.

-¡LUCY, SOY EL MÁXIMO IDIOTA QUE HAY ENCIMA DE LA TIERRA, HE PUESTO A LAS DROGAS POR ENCIMA DE TI!- Gritó Natsu, haciendo que lágrimas brotaran de los ojos marrones de la rubia. –Así que por eso quiero expresar mi culpa y mi arrepentimiento con ésta nueva canción: _Breaking the Habit_, aunque obviamente…- Sonrió Natsu. –Falta tu batería- Añadió, haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de Lucy.

**Voy a hacer una pausa. Por favor, id a YouTube y mientras leéis la letra de la canción escuchad LINKIN PARK- BREAKING THE HABIT. Es la canción que canta el grupo "Fairy Tail" aquí.**

_Ésta canción está completamente cantada por Natsu._

Memories consume like opening the wounds  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
I don't want to be the one the battles always choose  
'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more than any time before  
I have no options left again  
I don't want to be the one the battles always choose  
'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
'cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero k os haya gustado el chapter. Ésta es una de mis canciones preferidas de LP, así que espero que os haya gustado mucho :D**

**REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	10. Mantengo la distancia de tus mentiras

**Para **_**SiriusElMorido**_**: Si no has leído aún el nuevo capítulo de **_**Atrapados por el océano (Chapter 19)**_**, te pido encarecidamente que lo hagas, pues allí respondo a tus Reviews. Gracias por todo :D**

_**Grandeza Débil: Chapter 10**_

Lucy estaba parada frente a Fairy Tail, frente a su banda, literalmente empapada en lágrimas, mientras sonaban las últimas notas de la canción _Breaking the Habit_.

Una marea de aplausos se hizo presente en el aeropuerto, y multitud de fans que los habían reconocido, empezaron a aglomerarse alrededor de la banda, pidiendo que les firmaran la camiseta o lo que fuera que llevaran encima.

Lucy escondió su mirada entre su flequillo color oro. Por difícil que parezca, ningún fan se acercó a ella, cosa que agradecía, ya que estaba tan fuera de sus casillas que muy probablemente le diría cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer, su vida en América iba a ser próspera y estaba segura de que sería feliz al comenzar de cero, por no hablar de la experiencia e independencia que te da el trabajar en otro país. Sinceramente, era una oportunidad irrepetible para ella. Además, era de las que piensan que las personas no cambian, y que aunque Natsu diga que no se drogará más y exprese su arrepentimiento en una canción, nada le asegura que realmente no lo haga de nuevo.

Aunque le doliese, pues quería a sus amigos y a Natsu de una forma inexplicable, la única forma de hacer recapacitar al pelirrosa de verdad era hacerle ver que las drogas le iban a quitar todo, incluido a ella. Si realmente quería a Natsu tenía que hacerlo sufrir, como dice el dicho, _quien te quiere te hará llorar_.

-Lo siento…- Susurró. Era obvio que nadie iba a oír aquello, pero de alguna forma necesitaba soltarlo. Acto seguido, salió corriendo hacia la cabina de su vuelo. Estaba decidido, y mira por donde, ella sería la primera en entrar al avión, ya que aún no había ningún tipo de cola.

Tras entregar el billete, entró por su respectiva puerta de embarque, dispuesta a abandonar su actual vida.

Natsu, encerrado en una jaula de humanos, pudo ver en una abertura entre dos cuerpos, que Lucy estaba marchándose, y empujado por algún tipo de sentimiento en su interior, hizo a un lado a sus fans y corrió todo lo que pudo hasta la cabina del vuelo de Lucy, y con el billete que _Jellal_ le había comprado, entró por la misma puerta de embarque que la rubia.

La chica iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de Natsu hasta que le agarró de las muñecas y la aprisionó entre él y el cristal del túnel de acceso al avión, mientras el resto de pasajeros les dedicaban alguna que otra mirada curiosa, para posteriormente pasar de largo.

Un silencio que se podría definir como la definición de la tensión se hizo presente, y entonces Natsu se dio cuenta de que no tenía pensado que decirle a su mejor amiga para hacer que se quedara a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que su cerebro le dictaba una y otra vez que no se la merecía, pero que de alguna forma su corazón se negaba a dejarla marchar.

-Lucy…yo…- Dijo Natsu, con cierto temblor en su tono de voz. Lucy se sorprendió al sentir que estaba literalmente temblando como un flan. –Sé que soy un idiota, pero aún así te necesito…Algo en mi quiere dejar que seas feliz sin mí, pero es que no puedo hacerlo…- Añadió, derramando amargas lágrimas y dejando salir pequeños sollozos.

-Yo tampoco quiero dejarte, pero es la única forma…- Afirmó Lucy, con voz fría, intentando demostrar su posición férrea.

-Dame una oportunidad por favor…Solo pido que me dejas demostrarte que voy a cambiar…- Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y acabas igual…Ya no puedo ni debo creerte…- Soltó Lucy, deshaciendo el débil agarre de las temblorosas manos de Natsu, que no podía parar de llorar.

-Los siento, de verdad, pero esto se acabó…- Finalizó Lucy, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo, que estaba abatido como si le hubieran clavado miles de cuchillos. Lucy notaba que apenas podía respirar con regularidad, pero eso no le impidió seguir su camino hacia el avión. Por primera vez, Natsu aceptó que Lucy tenía razón y comprendió que tenía que dejarla ir.

Mientras, el tiempo parecía reducirse para Natsu en cada paso que Lucy daba con el fin de alejarse de él.

-Joder…- Susurró Natsu, y tras tragar saliva, prosiguió su discurso. –¡LUCY!- Gritó, haciendo que la rubia se diera la vuelta, mirándole a los ojos, los cuales estaban rojizos por haber llorado tanto.

-¿Qué quieres? Voy a perder el vuelo…- Dijo Lucy, con el mismo tono férreo que utilizó antes.

-A ver cómo te digo esto…Sabía que este día llegaría, pero no es tan fácil como decírselo al espejo, ¿sabes?- Aclaró Natsu, que parecía especialmente nervioso. Poco a poco fue acercándose a Lucy, primero con pasos concisos, más cuando vio que ella no se movía, empezó a avanzar con pasos más grandes.

-Verás…- Sollozó el pelirrosa. –Esto…no…yo…no, tampoco…es más difícil de lo que parece…- Añadió, haciendo que Lucy le pusiera ambas manos en sus hombros, en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? Toma aire, y hazlo…- Aclaró la chica rubia. Natsu tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y lo soltó poco a poco, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Te amo. Siempre he estado enamorado de ti- Soltó Natsu, haciendo que Lucy apartara su manos de los hombros de su amigo, y sus mejillas se tintaran de rojo.

-Y no te lo digo para darte pena, ni nada por el estilo. Lo que siento es verdadero. Aunque, ¿qué más da? Ya todo está perdido…Lo siento, lo único que he hecho es empeorar las cosas. Olvida esto- Afirmó el chico, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de Lucy, estaba vez sí, abatido del todo.

Lucy comenzó a llorar. Ella también estaba enamorada de Natsu, era muy obvio. Pero justo por eso tenía que irse, era la única forma de que Natsu dejara las drogas de verdad, de hacerle ver que le iban a quitar todo. Aunque le doliese dejarle, tenía que hacerlo. Incluso ahora que sabía que su amor era correspondido.

Sin pensarlo una vez más, accionó sus piernas y empezó a correr en sentido contrario al de Natsu, para coger el avión hacia su nueva vida en América. El pelirrosa oía los ruidosos pasos de Lucy, y pudo intuir que se iba corriendo, pero ni siquiera se molestó en girarse. Ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle, y si aún así no se había quedado, era porque realmente no se la merecía. No le quedaba otra que aceptar su destino.

Natsu les contó al resto lo que había pasado, y todo juntos se echaron a llorar. Esto había sido un golpe mortal para la banda, y así decidieron que por ahora dejarían de hacer música por un tiempo.

Aunque Natsu fue el más afectado, al llegar a casa, y observar la cama de Lucy a su lado. Perfectamente hecha y con sus peluches puestos en fila encima de la sabana. De alguna forma el verla de esa forma, le hizo entender que Lucy ya no estaba allí, que las drogas se la habían arrebatado.

_Después de un eterno año…_

Lucy había acabado de estudiar, y se sentaba en su monótono salón de piso de estudiante. No había nada interesante que ver en la televisión y por eso empezó a mirar el móvil. Miró con algo de melancolía los últimos mensajes de _Fairy Tail_ el día que se mudó a _Los Ángeles_, donde básicamente le rogaban que volviese con ellos. De igual forma nunca lo hizo, y ya no se supo nunca nada más de su antigua banda, incluso desapareció de los programas musicales de su país de origen. Fue bonito mientras duró, pero todo aquello se veía ya como un sueño perdido en un Tsunami de recuerdos.

Más, de sopetón, un nuevo mensaje se materializó en forma de notificación. Al ver que era de Fairy Tail, pensó en ni siquiera dignarse a abrirlo, pero tras meditarlo un buen rato, decidió hacerlo, aunque fuese por pura melancolía.

"_Hola Lucy. _

_Cuanto tiempo…Demasiado…Hace tiempo decidimos dejar de tocar, por respeto a ti, pero hemos decidido volver a hacer música. A Natsu le va a costar mucho asimilar esto, pero si no hay otra opción tendremos que sustituirte en la batería. Dentro de dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Natsu, y habíamos pensado que quizás te apetecería venir a hacernos una visita, ya sabes, en el estudio, el de toda la vida. Comprendemos que dejaras a Natsu para hacerle ver que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto, pero creemos que esto está yendo demasiado lejos. Natsu ha cambiado, pero lo vemos siempre muy cansado, muy triste y siempre está pensativo. Así que, en nuestra humilde opinión, nos gustaría que regresases con nosotros, o al menos que nos visitaras. _

_Gracias de antemano."_

Lucy se quedó mirando el mensaje, pensativa.

_El día acordado, en el estudio…_

Natsu había sido el primero en llegar, como un año atrás solía pasar. Se encontraba en una de las sillas en las que solían practicar ritmos y riffs con el resto de la banda, con semblante pensativo. Estaba algo asustado, ya que hacía tanto tiempo que no cantaba, que igual su voz había pasado a ser una basura.

Con ese pensamiento, se levantó y empezó a cantar en la cabina de canto, para ver si podía gritar como antes y también para ver su canto melódico. Para su sorpresa, a parte de su voz original, su tono de voz había adoptado un tipo de grito más, uno más monstruoso y brutal, aunque no le acababa de convencer para el tipo de música que hacían, aquella voz era para algún tipo de música más agresiva, con por lo menos dos guitarras y percusión, así que por el momento decidió dejarla a un lado.

Poco después fueron llegando Gray, Juvia, Erza y Jellal.

-Parece que no está…- Soltó Juvia. Erza asintió resignada.

-Tendremos que decirle a Natsu que si querremos seguir con la banda habrá que sustituir a Lucy- Aclaró la pelirroja, acercándose a un Natsu que estaba saliendo de la cabina de canto.

-¿Qué tal, Natsu?- Preguntó Erza, poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de amistad.

-Ahora que estoy otra vez aquí, muy bien- Sonrió el chico, haciendo que Erza adoptara una expresión seria. La sonrisa de Natsu había sido tan forzada que ni siquiera se podría catalogar como tal, era más bien algún tipo de tic facial irreconocible.

-Mira, he escrito la letra de la siguiente canción- Afirmó el pelirrosa, dirigiéndose a Gray, quien no dudo en coger el papel. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la habilidad en la construcción de letras de su amigo Rockero, pero eso no le quitaba lo increíble a su habilidad como cantautor.

-Es realmente buena- Sonrió Gray. Esto no podía seguir, por eso pasó su mano por el cuello de Natsu y se lo llevó lejos de la banda, para explicarle todo: Que habían intentado contactar con Lucy y no había respondido y que sintiéndolo mucho tendrían que cambiar de baterista si querían seguir haciendo música.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cambiemos de baterista? ¡NUNCA! ¡¿ME OYES?! ¡NUNCA! ¡DIJIMOS HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE LLEGARIAMOS LEJOS TODOS JUNTOS! ¡SI SUSITUIS A LUCY, IOS BUSCANDO A OTRO VOCALISTA, PORQUE YO TAMBIÉN PIENSO IRME!- Gritó Natsu, fuera de sus casillas. Gray intentó hacerle entrar en razón, pero se levantó y se fue corriendo, ante la triste mirada de todo Fairy Tail. De nada servía eso, al fin y al cabo, la banda estaba fraccionada y moribunda, nada les iba a salvar.

Más cuando Natsu iba a salir del estudio (de hecho, ya estaba en frente de la puerta translúcida que daba al pasillo que conectaba a la calle), como si de una aparición mariana se tratase, la puerta se abrió, y los gestos de todo _Fairy Tail_ se tradujeron a felicidad e impresión. Allí, frente a los ojos de Natsu, se encontraba Lucy.

-¿L-L-Lucy?- Tartamudeó Natsu, al verla de nuevo. Fue tan emocionante, que no pudo aguantar y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, dejando salir todas las lágrimas que tenía guardadas en su interior, haciendo que la chica también llorara.

-¡LUCY!- Gritaron todos los miembros de _Fairy Tail_, sorprendidos por la llegada de su amiga al estudio. Seguidamente, corrieron a abrazarse todos. Por fin volvían a estar todos juntos, por fin podrían hablar las cosas.

Durante todo ese día, estuvieron practicando Riffs y ritmos como solían hacer, y entonces grabaron su nueva canción: _And One._

**Voy a hacer una pausa. Por favor, id a YouTube y mientras leéis la letra de la canción escuchad **_**LINKIN PARK –AND ONE**_**. Es la canción que canta el grupo "Fairy Tail" aquí.**

_Sin paréntesis = partes de Natsu / Paréntesis = partes de Gray_

Where should I start? Disjointed heart  
I've got no commitment to my own flesh and blood  
Left all alone, far from my home  
No one to hear me, to heal my ill heart  
I keep it locked up inside

Cannot express to the point I've regressed  
If anger's a gift then I guess I've been blessed  
I keep it locked up inside  
Keep my distance from your lies

It's too late to love me now  
You helped me to show me  
It's too late to love me now  
You don't even know me

(Breaking a part of my heart to find release  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace (x2))

Keep it locked up inside  
Keep my distance from your lies

(Breaking a part of my heart to find release, break  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace, me  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release, too  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace (x2))

Keep my distance (x4)

(Spit drips from the jaw of the witless witness  
Cryptic colloquialism shifts your midriff  
Dark all I do embark the shadows  
Involved with my thought catalog, analogue, rap catalog

Keep my distance, and fear resistance, hurt by persistence  
The twisted web of tangled lies  
Strangles my hope to waste and numbs the taste  
And I'm forced to face these hate crimes

Against the state of being  
Feeling the weightlessness pressed between the ceiling  
Reeling around room, riding a bubble of sound proof  
It's the frequency making you sha-shake with every boom

Involuntary muscle contraction  
Ignoring and drinking musical gas fueled euphoria  
The sound pounds to make the dead flush  
To have you a head rush with red thoughts and said stuff)

**FIN DE LA CANCIÓN.**

Natsu y Lucy volvían a casa tras la grabación, mientras se ponía el sol. Por extraño que parezca, no había ningún tipo de tensión entre ambos (debido a la confesión de Natsu), y todo era muy normal.

-Tu voz no ha cambiado nada, así que no le des más vueltas- Aclaró Lucy. Natsu negó con la cabeza.

-Te digo que de repente puedo gritar de forma monstruosa. No entiendo el porqué, pero puedo hacerlo- Aclaró el pelirrosa, la chica rubia sonrió pícaramente.

-Eso es como si de repente yo pudiera tocar con 27 bombos distintos en la batería. Imposible- Aclaró ella.

-¿Y porque no? Es cuestión de practicar- Afirmó el pelirrosa. Lucy rió ante la ingenuidad de Natsu.

-No es tan fácil- De repente ambos se echaron a reír.

-Yo también te amo- Declaró Lucy, haciendo que el corazón de Natsu se disparase a unas velocidades invisibles para el ojo humano.

-¿Qué dices tan de repente?- Reclamó el chico, sonrojado como si de un tomate maduro se tratase.

-Ya sabes, me gusta ir al grano- Rió la chica rubia. Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entonces, quizás quieres…- Dijo Natsu, con un hilillo de voz, que demostraba su extremo nerviosismo.

-Salir contigo. Quiero ser tu novia, exactamente- Dijo Lucy, formando en sus labios una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y provocando el sonrojo de su a partir de ahora novio.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**¿No queríais amor? Pues hala, de un golpe la primera pareja del fic :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado y tal…**

**REVIEWS PLS BYE!  
**


	11. Te lo hiciste a ti mismo

**Grandeza Débil : Chapter 11**

-¿En serio quieres decirlo tan de repente?- Le preguntaba Natsu a su novia rubia, con un pronunciado sonrojo en sus mejillas y con cierto desasosiego en su voz. La susodicha asintió, formando esa inconfundible sonrisa brillante que la caracterizaba, y que acabó por convencer a Natsu… O tal vez no… ¡Qué más da! En realidad, de todos modos seguía igual de indeciso.

Estaban ambos parados delante del estudio de grabación de Fairy Tail, haciendo gala de su cuita inocencia en cuanto a temas amorosos se trataba.

De alguna forma, impulsados por algún tipo de estímulo desconocido, decidieron entrar al edificio en cuestión y confesar su hasta ahora escueto romance a sus compañeros de banda. No es que no confiaran en ellos…pero no podían evitar estar algo inquietos por el hecho de que a partir de ahora iban a ser de alguna forma el "_centro de atención_", como algún tipo de "_pareja del mes_". Ya sabéis…Serán presas de las típicas frases sonrojantes_…"¿Por qué no os dais un beso si sois novios?_" o "_¿En serio sois novios? Después de tanto tiempo siendo amigos debe ser raro…_" o "_¿Tendremos pronto Hobbits correteando por el estudio?_". Por supuesto, siempre con una endeble risilla que mezcla de forma terroríficamente perfecta la lascivia y la mofa.

En fin…De igual forma, ya estaban dentro de la sala de grabación. Sin más dilación, _Natsu_ y _Lucy_ se miraron mutuamente, para desviar su vista hacia sus compañeros de banda.

_Gray_ estaba rapeando algo en la cabina de grabación, apoyándose por un papel en el que más que probablemente estarían escritos sus versos.

_Juvia _se encontraba sentada en una silla junto con _Erza_, probando sus respectivos instrumentos para practicar el ritmo de la nueva canción que la banda estaba practicando sin cesar.

Por último, pudieron divisar a _Jellal_, el cual estaba jugando con los Samplers de la mesa de DJ, buscando algún tipo de sonido adaptable a su nueva canción.

Al verlos, todos los de la banda se reunieron cerca de ellos. Lucy suponía con cierta tristeza que era normal que mostraran más cariño del normal, ya que habían estado mucho tiempo separados, pero en cierto modo vio eso muy tierno y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir de nuevo el calor de sus "_hermanos_" de Fairy Tail.

-Veréis…-Soltó Natsu, con un hilillo de voz prácticamente imperceptible, devolviendo a Lucy a la realidad, al objetivo con el cual habían llegado hasta ahí: Confesar su amor.

-Lucy y yo tenemos algo importante que deciros…- Cuando lo entrenaba frente al espejo y frente a Lucy era muy fácil, pero en la situación real las palabras simplemente no querían abandonar la garganta del pelirrosa y se agarraban a esta con ímpetu, haciendo que el sudor del chico se abriera paso por cada poro de su piel.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaba Juvia, impaciente por saber la impactante noticia de sus compañeros.

-Esto…- Lucy estaba empezando a desesperarse. Sin duda a Natsu se le había paralizado el cerebro o algo peor, así que intentó hacerlo reaccionar con un codazo. Aun así, Natsu no parecía por la labor de confesar, así que la rubia suspiró resignada y se armó de coraje.

-Lo que Natsu quiere decir es que…- Mira por donde, ahora que era ella la que experimentaba la frustración del bloqueo lingüístico, quizás Natsu no era tan idiota como había pensado hasta ahora. Así que intentó analizar la situación, lo que le llevó a concluir que no tenía sentido todo esto, que eran sus amigos, y que obviamente iban a aceptar su amor. Y en el probable caso de que se burlaran de ellos, tendrían que lidiar con ello, ya que no podrían esconder sus sentimientos por siempre.

-Esto se llama _Glosofobia_, es decir, pánico a hablar. Deberíais ir a un psicólogo- Afirmó _Jellal_, con cierto tono irónico.

-Veréis…nosotros…- Siguió Natsu, haciendo que los demás curvaran su cuerpo hacia adelante, en busca de una respuesta que calmara su sed.

Ambos amantes inspiraron una bocanada sosegadora de aire y soltaron lo que anhelaban decir.

-¡Estamos saliendo!- Gritaron los dos al unísono.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en la sala. Pero, sinceramente, no duró mucho.

-¿EN SERIO?- Gritó Juvia, sorprendida por la unión amorosa del vocalista y la baterista de Fairy Tail. Ambos asintieron ambiguamente.

-¡POR FIN! ¡HACÉIS UNA PAREJA ENVIDIABLE!- Gritó la peliazul, sorprendiendo totalmente a la rubia, pues pensaba que la guitarrista iba a ser la primera en burlarse.

-Me alegro por vosotros- Sonrió Gray, mostrando su alegría por la unión de sus amigos. Juvia lo miró con corazones en los ojos y se abalanzó sobre él, quedando ambos en una posición algo concupiscente.

-¡AHORA NOS TOCA A NOSOTROS, GRAY-SAMA!- Gritaba la guitarrista de la banda mientras el chico pelinegro intentaba de forma aparentemente inútil respirar.

-¡SOCORRO!- Gritaba, desesperado.

-¿Entonces no os vais a reír?- Preguntó Natsu, muy sorprendido. Lucy tenía una expresión facial parecida a la de su compañero.

-¿Y por qué nos íbamos a reír? ¿Acaso pensabais que íbamos a decir algo como "_¿Tendremos pronto Hobbits correteando por el estudio?_"?- Rió Erza, cosa que hizo que tanto el chico pelirrosa como la chica rubia rieran junto a ella. En verdad habían sido bastante imbéciles al dudar del resto de _Fairy Tail_.

-¿No los tendremos, verdad?- Preguntó Erza, cambiando su expresión por una férrea mueca de seriedad. Tanto Natsu como Lucy se miraron mutuamente y tras un pronunciado rubor en sus mejillas, ambos negaron rotundamente.

-Bueno, vamos a grabar- Rió Gray, que había presenciado la escena de relativamente cerca. –Tengo unas rimas muy buenas para nuestra siguiente canción. Aún le quedan unos toques electrónicos, pero Jellal dice que ya los aplicará en la pre-producción- Añadió.

Acto seguido empezaron a grabar su nueva canción.

**Voy a hacer una pausa. Por favor, id a YouTube y mientras leéis la letra de la canción escuchad LINKIN PARK – LIES GREED MISERY. Es la canción que canta "Fairy Tail" aquí.**

_Sin paréntesis = Partes de Natsu / Paréntesis = Partes de Gray_

(Imma be that nail in your coffin  
Saying that I softened  
I was ducking down to reload  
So you can save your petty explanations  
I don't have the patience  
Before you even say it I know  
You let your pride or your ego  
Talk slick to me, no  
That is not the way I get down  
And look at how you lose your composure  
Now let me show ya  
Exactly how the breaking point sounds)

I want to see you choke on your lies  
Swallow up your greed  
Suffer all alone in your misery  
Choke on your lies  
Swallow up your greed  
Suffer all alone in your misery

(What is it you want me to tell ya?  
I'm not the failure  
I would rather live and let be  
But you came with the right kind of threat to  
Push me to let you  
No, you can't intimidate me  
You disrespect me so clearly  
Now you better hear me  
That is not the way it goes down  
You did it to yourself and it's over  
Now let me show ya  
Exactly how the breaking point sound)

I want to see you choke on your lies  
Swallow up your greed  
Suffer all alone in your misery  
Choke on your lies  
Swallow up your greed  
Suffer all alone in your misery  
I want to see you choke on your lies  
Swallow up your greed  
Suffer all alone in your misery  
Choke on your lies  
Swallow up your greed  
Suffer all alone in your misery

You did it to yourself  
You did it to yourself  
You did it to yourself  
You did it to yourself  
YOU DID IT TO YOURSELF!  
YOU DID IT TO YOURSELF!  
YOU DID IT TO YOURSELF!  
YOU DID IT TO YOURSELF!

I want to see you choke on your lies  
Swallow up your greed  
Suffer all alone in your misery  
Choke on your lies  
Swallow up your greed  
Suffer all alone in your misery

**FIN DE LA CANCIÓN.**

_Minutos más tarde, Jellal…_

El silencioso y versado DJ de la banda estaba arreglando algún que otro fragmento de la base electrónica de la nueva canción de la banda, cosa que no era precisamente simple, y por lo tanto, requería cierta concentración.

-Escucha Jellal…- Le decía algo azorada Erza, la cual había dejado de incomodar de una vez a Natsu y Lucy. El chico peliazul le hizo un gesto con la mano, en señal de que en ese momento estaba haciendo algo importante y no podía entenderla. Erza se sorprendió a si misma por su súbita capacidad de entender los gestos de su amigo. Quizás pasar tanto tiempo con alguien que casi no habla te obliga a fijarte más en su lenguaje corporal.

-Por favor…Tengo que decirte algo…- Aclaró la chica pelirroja, poniendo su mano en el hombro del misterioso chico. Este la miró a los ojos por unos instantes, como intentando esperar a que lo dejara en paz, pero al ver que aquello estaba rozando lo imposible, decidió suspirar resignado y atender su reclamo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó con tono inapetente, mientras se giraba en la silla en la que estaba sentado, para quedar enfrentado con la bajista de cabellera escarlata.

-Verás, hace ya algún tiempo que me llevo con la vocalista y bajista de _Punk'd Line_: _Christie Croll_…- Afirmó Erza, haciendo que Jellal asintiera indolente. De alguna manera le molestaba levemente que mostrara su obvia indiferencia de forma tan abierta.

-Hablamos mucho sobre nuestras bandas y sobre música…- Añadió. Jellal parecía hastiado.

-Al grano, Erza- Afirmó, con voz firme pero fría.

-Creo que le gustas- Aclaró la chica pelirroja. Era de esperar, pero el DJ no movió un solo músculo de su rostro al enterarse de tan impactante noticia.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga respecto a ello?- Preguntó, tan gélido como siempre.

-Bueno, podrías quedar con ella y comprobar si tiene…ya sabes…alguna posibilidad…- Jellal negó rotundamente, y se giró de nuevo, quedando de espaldas a la chica.

-Venga va, no seas así, si es solo quedar con ella y pasear un rato cogidos de la mano…- Aclaró la pelirroja –Quizás te acaba gustando- Añadió, haciendo que Jellal volviese a suspirar pesadamente.

-No me hacen falta cálculos para estar seguro de que esa posibilidad es tan remota en cuanto a porcentaje, que no merece la pena ni levantarse de esta silla- Afirmó el chico peliazul. La forma en la que su compañero se quejaba de esa supuesta obviedad, haciendo gala de una vanidad impropia del coeficiente intelectual de Jellal, era más que molesta para Erza. Pero en fin, siempre acababa suponiendo que esa era solo su forma de ser, y si de algo podía estar segura era de que si su amigo decía que NO era que NO. Así que desistió de su honorable empresa.

-Espera, iré… Pero con una condición…- Aclaró Jellal, sin ni siquiera molestarse en girarse para mirar. Erza se quedó bastante perpleja de que su amigo hubiera reculado de esa forma tan obvia.

-¿Qué condición? Si se puede saber…- Soltó la chica, mirando hacia la espalda de Jellal, el cual seguía de espaldas, concentrado en la música que estaba componiendo.

-Cuando acabe mi cita con Christie…- Aclaró Jellal, despegando su vista de la pantalla por unos escasos segundos, mirando fijamente a una Erza expectante.

-Tendré una contigo-

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**Espero que os haya gustado. Mucha gente dice que LIES GREED MISERY es muy mala, pero a mí me encanta… ¿Qué opináis vosotros? Bueno, en cuanto al capítulo, sé que no ha habido mucha acción, pero tranquilos, tengo que crear el ambiente necesario para que empiecen a suceder cosas…NOS VEMOS! :D**

**REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	12. Hay algo en mi que me hunde

_**Grandeza Débil: Chapter 12**_

Erza se quedó de piedra ante la proposición del chico peliazul. ¿En serio Jellal le estaba pidiendo una cita con él? De alguna forma la idea le parecía demasiado irreal, pero no supo responder con palabras su petición, así que optó por evadir de forma cobarde la respuesta, y decidió intentar desviar la atención de su amigo con una pregunta demasiado obvia.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó la chica, que había adoptado un rostro sorprendido y, porque no decirlo, algo ruborizado. Jellal ya había predicho esa pregunta tan esperable en esa situación, por lo que decidió seguir con su discurso. Si quería comprobar lo que sentía por Erza tenía que ser firme. Tenía que procurar ser exacto como las matemáticas pero, en el extraño caso de que la situación se quisiera salir de su cauce, tendría que ser rápido, y adoptar la flexibilidad de la filosofía.

-Que quiero tener una cita contigo, esa será la condición- En cierto modo también era muy esperable que el chico se hiciera el tonto, fingiendo que no había entendido el claro significado de la expresión "_¿perdón?_" en esa situación, y volviendo a incidir en lo que ya había dicho, como si ese "_¿perdón?_" adoptase un ilógico sentido literal.

-Espera…lo quiero decir es…-Dijo la pelirroja, tras suspirar resignada. Por un momento olvidó la envidiable agilidad mental de Jellal. Parece que había caído en su trampa metafórica de nuevo. – Yo… ¿te gusto?- Añadió, aumentando el rubor en sus mejillas.

-No lo sé. Es justo eso lo que quiero averiguar- Perfecto. Esa frase de Jellal tendría un claro impacto emocional en Erza, la cual no se espera para nada que este sea tan exageradamente sincero. Llegados a este punto, y conociendo a su amiga, Jellal sabía que la única opción ética que tenía Erza era aceptar su petición.

-De acuerdo. Trato Hecho- Afirmó la mujer de cabellera escarlata, vista envuelta por las gruesas paredes del laberinto emocional en el que Jellal le había metido durante su conversación. Su amigo solo sonrió como muestra de su victoria emocional. Después solo envió el archivo de audio que había creado al ordenador central del estudio y se hacia él, dejando a Erza aún sin asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

**Mientras Natsu, Gray, Juvia y Lucy…**

-¿Qué te parece este acorde?- Le preguntaba Juvia a Natsu, mientras este probaba notas vocales encima del ritmo de la guitarra eléctrica de la chica peliazul. Natsu puso expresión de "es correcto, pero no perfecto", y entonces prosiguieron en su búsqueda del acorde perfecto.

-Me gustaría hacer un ritmo para la próxima canción, y quiero que el REMATE y el GOLIAT sea lo suficientemente largo como para que quepan 5 notas- Afirmó Gray, mientras Lucy probaba en la batería lo que le había pedido. Gray le hizo un gesto de que parara.

-Justo ese es el ritmo que busco. No me esperaba menos de ti, Lucy- Aclaró el atractivo chico, mientras le acariciaba el pelo de forma amistosa e iba junto a los demás integrantes de la banda. Momentos después, Lucy también se reunió con los demás.

-Bien, Erza, me gustaría que añadieras otra cuerda más al bajo para esta canción, ya que no creo que con cinco baste- Aclaró Gray, haciendo que la chica asintiera.

-Lo haré- Respondió.

-En cuanto a ti, Juvia. Quizás sea mejor un riff más pesado para la siguiente canción que estoy ideando, pues quiero que sea algo lo suficientemente Rock como para mantener por varios segundos la misma nota raspada- Aclaró el chico.

-Lo haré encantada, amor mío- Afirmaba la peliazul, con uno de sus típicos comentarios innecesariamente acaramelados.

Entonces fue cuando el teléfono de Lucy sonó, y como es obviamente normal, procedió a atender el mensaje que le había llegado de ese sujeto que reclamaba su atención des del otro lado de la pantalla, mientras todos los demás hablaban de su próximo tema.

El mensaje decía algo así. _Sé que sabes quién soy. La he localizado, y pienso ir a por ella. De hecho, para cuando leas esto, probablemente ya estará en mis manos, o según como, entre las garras de la muerte. ¿Eras tan ingenua de creer que tu ayuda le haría escapar de mí?_

-¡NO!- Gritó Lucy, totalmente aterrorizada, haciendo callar a todos los demás. Rápidamente toda esa angustia y temor se fue transformando en ira, y por eso, con todas sus fuerzas, reventó su Smartphone en el suelo. Natsu rápidamente le puso una mano en el hombro a su novia, y se acercó a ella, agarrándola suavemente por la cadera, para atraerla a él, en signo de que la apoyaba en lo que fuera que le pasaba. La rubia no tardó en apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrosa, aún con los ojos abiertos debido al pavor extremo que le provocaba lo que fuera que había visto en el móvil.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lucy?- Preguntó Gray, acercándose a la pareja. Lucy miró al pelinegro, deshaciendo su agarre con su pareja.

-Joder, no quería contar esto…Pero supongo que tendré que hacerlo. No podía pretender guardar esto en secreto por siempre- Aclaró Lucy, con cierta pesadez en su voz. –Aunque supongo que el saber esto os puede poner en relativo peligro - Añadió.

-No sé si avergonzarme de esto. Sé que no es culpa mía, ni mucho menos, pero no es fácil de contar…- Tras exhalar un más que latoso suspiro, empezó a contar su historia.

Lucy aún podía recordar vagamente, como un remolino de cenizas que se desvanece en el soplido embravecido del viento, el día en el que conoció a su nuevo "papa", a la edad de 8 años.

Aún podía recordar lo duro que fue para ella y para su hermana pequeña _Michelle_ el perder a sus padres en un accidente y ni siquiera tener un hombro en el que llorar su perdida. Un día, simplemente se fueron a trabajar (ambos viajaban en el mismo coche, ya que laboraban en el mismo lugar) y jamás volvieron.

Sin embargo, no fue nada comparado con la vida que tendrían durante dos años enteros con su nuevo "padre" (por llamarlo de alguna forma). Todo tuvo un comienzo bastante relajado, puesto que al principio solo las recriminaba por todo lo que hacían y de vez en cuando les daba una cachetada (aunque debe reconocer que solo cuando se lo merecían). No obstante, el declive de la amabilidad de _Fred_, el nombre de su nuevo "padre", empezó cuando cruzaron el umbral de los 6 meses viviendo en la misma casa. Lucy notaba como el padrastro de ambas se empezaba a ir de la mano con su hermana pequeña, quien debido a su edad no podía siquiera mover un dedo del respeto maligno y temor que le había cogido a _Fred_. Lucy estaba realmente harta de toda esta situación, y para que se iba a engañar a sí misma, su principal preocupación, como niña egoísta que era, era que _Fred _cogiera confianza y empezara a agredirle a ella de forma tan asidua como a _Michelle_, por lo que decidió ser cobarde y callar mientras pudiera, confiando en que todo se iba a arreglar.

La rubia podía ver con manifiesta frustración como _Fred_ pasaba de simples toques de atención físicos a dar auténticas palizas a su indefensa hermana, como un maldito cobarde. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco podía culpar a alguien de cobardía cuando ella no tenía las narices de interferir entre su hermana y su torturador para sacarla de su miseria. Poco a poco, la cordura de su hermana iba deteriorándose, y aunque Lucy abrazaba a su hermana pequeña con fuerza por las noches y le prometía que si Fred venía a pegarle no le dejaría hacerlo, lo cierto era que si venía no tendría el valor de detenerlo.

En lo que Lucy no había pensado era en que _Michelle_ llegaba una hora antes que ella de la escuela, y durante ese periodo de tiempo no podría proteger a su hermana de ser apalizada, por lo que nada más pisar la calle al salir de la escuela, recorrió el sucinto camino que había entre su colegio y su "hogar", si a ese infierno le podía llamar así, de la forma más rápida que sus piernas soportaron.

Nada la habría preparado para ver lo que vio al llegar a su casa. No lo recordaba muy bien, quizás el motivo era que el cerebro suele entrecortar las escenas traumáticas en un intento por eliminarlas de la psique, pero lo que sí que era muy obvio era que _Fred _estaba en ese mismo momento, y delante de los espeluznados ojos de Lucy, violando brutalmente a _Michelle_, su hermana pequeña de solo 6 años.

-¡DIOS MÍO, ¿QUÉ HACES?!- Gritó Lucy, totalmente despavorida, haciendo que Fred arrugara su expresión, formando una mirada de ira. Aún podía recordar de forma irregular, en forma de haces traumáticos de lucidez mental, el vestido color blanco con lunares estampados hecho trizas de su hermana, y sus gimoteos de auxilio, que aun siendo débiles, como su fe en el ser humano en esos momentos, eran totalmente horripilantes, y la rubia pensaba que si seguía sintiéndolos se volvería loca.

-¿No es obvio?- Contestó Fred, haciendo gala de una cruel ironía para esa situación tan mórbida.

-¡ESTOY HARTA YA! ¡APARTA DE ELLA AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERES VÉRTELAS CONMIGO!- exhortaba Lucy, visible y obviamente irritada. Sin embargo, _Fred _hizo caso omiso de su advertencia, de su declaración de guerra, y siguió moviendo sus caderas, embistiendo la intimidad de su pobre hermana.

La chica de los cabellos de oro no pudo aguantar más, y en una explosión de adrenalina provocada por el momento, arremetió contra su "padre" e intentó apartarlo de su agonizante víctima, más solo consiguió molestarlo levemente. Las lágrimas se sucedían, y entonces comprendió que tenía que pasar de los empujones a algún tipo de violencia más radical, y entonces, en un ataque de rabia, clavó sus dientes en el brazo desnudo de ese monstruo humano, haciendo que ahogara un grito de dolor. El sentir dolor, provocó un acto reflejo en el cuerpo de_ Fred_, y por eso le dio un codazo a Lucy, tirándola al suelo, y haciéndole sangrar, pues le había partido un labio con el golpe.

En vista de que Lucy no parecía querer desistir de entrometerse en sus enfermizos asuntos, _Fred_ se levantó, mostrando su claramente mayor altura y su envergadura físicamente potente, y miró fijamente a Lucy con unos ojos en los que la rubia podía reconocer al mismísimo Satanás.

-Me estás diciendo a gritos que te viole y te haga sufrir hasta la muerte. Pensándolo mejor, la otra era solo como un entremés, tú estás más "formadita". De hecho, si fueras una fruta, estarías lista para recolectarte, ni muy "madura" ni muy "verde"- Aclaró _Fred_, con un tono de voz algo distorsionado, que demostraba su enfermiza excitación y su profunda locura.

Lucy se paralizó totalmente al ser agarrada de las muñecas por ese enfermo mental, y empezó a llorar de forma sorda, cuando notó sus repugnantes labios recorrer su níveo y pequeño cuello. No podía creer que estuviera empezando a tocar sus glúteos con mórbido ahínco.

-Me encanta que sea tan suave…En verdad eres una buena "fruta"…- Reía Fred, mostrando su faceta más violadora y depravada.

-Déjame, por favor…- Gimoteaba Lucy, mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y forcejeaba inútilmente con las manos de su padrastro, que intentaba levantarle la camisa. Finalmente el maldito pederasta logró su cometido y empezó a lamerle el abdomen de forma cuanto menos repulsiva.

Más cuando la cosa iba a ponerse realmente fea para Lucy, el sonido del timbre irrumpió como un taladro en los afligidos cerebros de _Michelle y Lucy_, que lo vieron como su salvación.

Ese monstruo violador se levantó con mucho cuidado de encima de Lucy e hizo un signo con el dedo, diciéndoles gestualmente a sus hijastras que no osasen abrir la boca, mientras iba a atender la entrometida visita que reclamaba su atención.

-¿Si?- Dijo Fred, abriendo la puerta tras haberse acomodado la camisa que llevaba, para no dejar rastro de la deplorable escena que había antagonizado hacía escasos segundos. Parecía ser que era el vecino de arriba el que reclamaba la atención de esa quimera pedófila que tenían Michelle y Lucy por padrastro.

-Estoy oyendo ruidos muy extraños, como golpes y llantos provenientes de su piso ¿Está pasando algo?- Preguntó el vecino. A _Fred _no le gustó nada el gesto que hizo el susodicho, elevando la vista por encima de sus hombros para ver el escaso trozo de pasillo que se llegaba a ver desde la entrada, por lo que se puso de puntillas, para que la mirada curiosa del vecino se cruzase con la suya, cosa que hizo que el residente colindante devolvería su mirada a su posición natural. Estaba claro que sospechaba algo.

Por su parte, Lucy tenía abrazada fuertemente a su hermana, ambas en completo silencio. Entonces pensó en las consecuencias que podía tener gritar por auxilio ahora que tenía la oportunidad. ¿Qué más daba si no las mataba por delatarlo, de igual forma las iba a matar violándolas? Estaba decidido, iba a hacerlo. Por el tono del vecino, podía intuir que ya sospechaba algo, y aunque no tenía ni idea de las atrocidades que allí se estaban cometiendo, seguramente ya habría escuchado anteriormente los llantos de _Michelle_ cuando _Fred_ la apalizaba, por lo que no estaría desprevenido en el obvio caso de que Fred intentara callarle usando la violencia y sobre todo la sorpresa cuando gritara. Así que al rubia llenó sus pequeños pulmones con todo el aire que pudo aspirar y lo expiró en forma de grito desgarrador.

-¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- El grito desesperado pero indudablemente infantil de Lucy, hizo reaccionar a Fred, el cual intentó asestar un puñetazo en el estómago al vecino, pero aunque este recibió el golpe, logró estirar del pomo de la pesada puerta, antes de que ese despreciable hombre lograra cerrarla, y puso su pie de apoyo para que ese monstruo no lograra su objetivo de ocluir la vía de entrada al piso, segundos después, logró acertarle en el estómago con un puñetazo improvisado con su mano libre.

Horas después se llevaron a Fred del piso, y vinieron unos simpáticos psicólogos a atender las necesidades mentales de esas pequeñas chicas que habían sido traumadas de por vida.

-Lo mejor es que os alejéis todo lo que podáis de esta casa, puesto que probablemente solo cumplirá el plazo máximo de 72 horas en el calabazo, y se lo exculparán por falta de pruebas. Pero tranquilas, estaremos vigilándolo de cerca, así que ese horripilante hombre no os volverá a molestar. Va a ser duro para vosotras, pero lo mejor es que os alejéis la una de la otra, así será más difícil para él localizaros. Y por supuesto, no os preocupéis por el sitio donde os enviaremos, son dos lugares preciosos donde vais a estar con más niños de vuestra edad, y podréis hacer amigos. Ya veréis, va a ser muy divertido- Aclaró la psicóloga.

-Y a partir de ese día no volví a ver a _Michelle_\- Aclaró Lucy, dejando completamente paralizados a todos y cada uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail. –Pero ahora…ha localizado a mi hermana y tiene mi teléfono, por lo que también a mí…- Sollozó Lucy, apretando los puños con rabia.

-Joder…no sabía que…pero…tiene que haber alguna forma de encontrar a tu hermana- Afirmó Erza, que no podía parar de llorar.

-¡ESE CABRONAZO!- Gritó Natsu, adoptando la que es posiblemente la cara más asesina que habría podido poner jamás. –Se acercará a ti o a tu hermanita de nuevo por encima de mi cadáver- Añadió, abrazando amorosamente a la rubia, que no pudo evitar sollozar, aferrándose al cuello de su novio y sintiendo su reconfortante calor.

-Podríamos empezar a buscar a _Michelle_….Tengo unos conocidos que…- Expuso Jellal. Más su intento de ayuda fue cortado por la amable negativa de Lucy.

-Gracias, _Jellal_, me alegro de que te preocupes por mí, pero no me siento con fuerzas para todo esto ahora. ¿Podríamos grabar la nueva canción?- Pidió Lucy. Todos asintieron efusivamente y empezaron con la grabación de su nueva tema: _Crawling_.

La letra le recordaba a Lucy sobre su pasado, y como esas heridas que se le abrieron hace tanto tiempo, jamás llegarán a cerrarse. De hecho, la canción era tan triste, tan oscura, que no pudo evitar soltar alguna que otra lágrima mientras golpeaba frenéticamente la batería.

**Voy a hacer una pausa. Por favor, id a YouTube y mientras leéis la letra de la canción escuchad LINKIN PARK – CRAWLING. ****Es la canción que canta "Fairy Tail" aquí.**

_Sin paréntesis=partes de Natsu / Paréntesis=partes de Gray_

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real, oh

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence  
I'm convinced that it's too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence  
I'm convinced that it's too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall

Confusing, confusing what is real  
(There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming)

confusing what is real  
(This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Confusing)

confusing what is real

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero que os hay gustado. No hay dudas de que Crawling es de las mejores canciones de Hybrid Theory…aunque la letra sea bastante repetitiva (es decir, casi todo el rato Chester canta el estribillo), el ritmo y la atmósfera que crea es simplemente magistral. ¿Qué opináis de Crawling, ya que estamos :D?**

**Nos vemos en otro chapter.**

**REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


End file.
